


Blood and Magic

by FangirlingBasics



Category: Original Story, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Clubbing, Dark Magic, Drugs, Gen, Magic, Sex, Temporary Amnesia, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Witches, knots, lots of fighting, people die, teens going to a club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingBasics/pseuds/FangirlingBasics
Summary: Aislin knew being the Rouge twin was going to be lonely. What she didn’t count on was werewolves. In particular an Alpha who controlled the most lethal army known to the werewolves. The Bloodhood.When he appears on her doorstep looking for one of his members to be healed she is forced face to face into a war she never wanted to be involved in.Dacian faced with the worst war the werewolves have ever seen ripping down his back door. But does he finally find something or someone to actually wish he could protect with all his life? Or will the forces of darkness take the only one mated for him away forever.What will happen when Aislin is faced with a choice. When her brother comes knocking at her door? What choice will the both of them have to make for the greater good.Book one in the Bloodhood series.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “and like the moon   
> she had a side of her   
> so dark, that not even the stars   
> couldn’t shine upon it;   
> she had a side of her so cold   
> that even the sun   
> couldn’t burn on it.” 
> 
> -Abigail J

"Alpha."

The words carried a slight discomfort as the male neared behind him, a hand wanted to touch him. He could tell the way the blood kicked up in the other males body, the slight exhale of breath. He thought it would connect with his skin, he couldn't handle the thought of touch. The other must have known that. The hand was dropped to the other males side in a more gentler sigh.

Grass green eye's studied the landscape in front of him covered in bodies, wolf bodies. It was like something ripped inside of him, a longing to have this war ended with. Boot clad feet had just stopped in front of a small child ripped in half, only her head and upper torso showing in the darkness of the moonlight. He dared not show any emotion, void that's all he felt, his pack having been ripped to shreds by Rouges. The little girl's amber colored eye's in front of him, well one eye, the other hung out of the socket dangling like the clock of his life, on a thread of hope. He felt a body get closer to him, the hand wished to touch again but dropped, a clearing of a throat, another body joining closer to him. He already felt suffocated.

"Dacian, we must go, there is nothing we can do here." The male, he could feel the worry coming off of him in waves as if wondering if there was any waking him up. Multi colored stares covered him as he felt a slight feeling of peace, if he had to go through this with anyone it would be with the brotherhood, his brothers. 

Taking a step over the lifeless form of the little girl, he walked from the tree line into the clearing. It was something out of a massacre, something gut wrenching and made him want to look away from it. He had to take a breath, a slight up down of his chest before he took in the sight before him. Bodies littering the area, people killed mid scream, children tucked under an arm that wasn't there any more. It was like his nightmare had come to life right in front of his eye's.

They had been known not to leave anyone alive, taking trophies with them where they went, bragging about it to people. This time was no different, no one was left alive, not one single person. He could feel their ghost's, screaming out to him, he could feel the Rouges presence still here, the demons hiding inside of those lifeless wolves, toying with him. A laugh pierced through the clearing, making he hair stand up on the back of his neck. He had known they would be here taunting him, but he hoped, hoped and prayed that it wasn't true. A low growl coming from the bottom of his throat, he knew who it was.

"Blood King, do you like my destruction of your people." The tanned hand swept around the area, a glint of mischief in his brown eye's. Blood stained his finger's which made Dacian growl once more, innocent blood that had nothing to do with this was spilled on the Rouges finger's. The Rouge lifted it to his lip's sucking the metallic red from them, it left a sort of stain on his finger's, just like the clearing would always have the stain of death on it, the stain of destruction and bloodshed.

"Filthy Rouge! Destroying our-" A male with dyed blue hair couldn't get out another word before a gray and white wolf stormed across the clearing to the Rouge standing over his people. Blood caked the bottom of the wolf's feet as he ran towards the man jaw's nipping and clamping against the air as if to warn what was to come. The Rouge just smiled, his white teeth flashing across his tanned skin and his blonde hair still had flecks of red in it, drawing on the pain that Dacian felt.

His family, his pack, the ones he was supposed to protect dying at this Rouges hand's because someone had a stupid death wish against him. Launching himself at the male, he didn't even get a chance to sink his teeth into the flesh he so wished to do; the male disappeared into thin air.

He could feel his brotherhood coming behind him, circling him as he laid in the blood of his people. He could feel their pain, their loved ones in the ground, he could feel the heart ache of loosing so many of their people. As howls started up he couldn't help but allow a tear to fall from his eye's, he promised to protect them, his people. Yet here he was, laying on top lifeless bodies that the Rouges ended up killing. For what? Some prophecy that he couldn't even imagine that would come true.

"Alpha." The words were soft as he looked to the male that said them, those gray blue eye's staring at him as if sorrow was going to overtake him down to the depths of hell that he belonged to. His form twisted and contorted into the human it once was, blood covering every part of his skin that touched the ground. He vowed to himself that he would no longer let the blood of his people stain the ground he stood on.

"Galen, bring me Caleb, I need to know what he has seen, I need to know how to stop these god damn Rouges!" His voice boomed into the clearing as the gray blue eye's looked down and away, pale finger's pulled at twisted at Galen's black hair as he nodded.

"Of course Alpha, we will find who did this. We won't let them take us down. We all promise." As if the coming together of those word's the men around Dacian nodded, taking a knee in front of them as if pledging their lives to the bloodied King in front of them.

* * *

"I am sorry you came all this way for something like this. I don't need help." The voice was stern and void of emotion as she moved about her shop trying to get ready for the rush that she knew wouldn't come, not yet anyway. The darker haired girl standing across from her was so young, even in witch year's she was only a 100 or so year's old. Just coming into her magic. She knew that the girl wanted to learn from her but she knew that was a bad idea. Everyone who knew of her shop would have told the girl not to come in. So why in the hell the girl still came she didn’t have any idea.

An exasperated sigh came from the darker haired girl as she threw her hand's up in the air before slamming them down on the counter. The blonde haired girl could see the birds fluttering under the sheer top waiting to be let out to defend their darker haired owner. She almost smiled at that. 

"I promise I won't get in your way! Listen I can do healing magic and in the event that you need it. I can grow thing's. I am a good asset to have! I just want to learn!" The darker haired girl, Ava spoke almost angry at the fact the other wasn't going to allow her to work with her. She had come all this way and she was not going to get a no over something so stupid as being new to magic. A sigh came from the blonde as she pinched the bridge of her nose thinking. Whoever allowed this girl into her shop or even pointed her in the direction was going to get an earful when she was done with her. 

"Ava who told you I was here? Did they tell you what I did? Just by associating with me you could get kicked out of the Coven!" It was the largest Coven in the Twin Cities and she was not about to allow Ava to throw it away because she wanted to learn magic in some store by someone decades older than her. She felt the shift in the air, the way she was pretty sure someone told her what was with the girl with the shop just at the end of the warehouse district. Still if the girl spoke right she might just give in so that she would stop nagging her. 

"Of course I know who you are Aislin, I do not believe the same stories that my witches do. You are the best witch alive! I want to learn from the best! I will learn from the best!" Ava spoke and Aislin looked up at her with a nod, so maybe she shouldn't kick this little witch out. At least not yet, she was going to scare her before and then she would go ahead and make sure she never came back. Before she was able to say anything the door slammed open with the force that made Ava jump and Aislin narrow her eye's toward's the two that was standing in the doorway. 

"You two. Get out." The growl echoed through the shop as Aislin came out from behind her counter. Golden hues turned violet in a matter of second's to tell the other's to get packing or else. It wasn't until Ava put a hand on her shoulder and the one spoke that she realized something was wrong. 

"He's been stabbed by a silver knife please help us." The wolf was young, 50 year's old in wolf year's maybe a little less. His friend was around the same, a knife jutting out of his skin as he was pale as a sheet. Aislin knew that the wolf wouldn't last long if she didn't help them but she didn't want too. She thought it was best to stay out of wolves business, though the way Ava looked at them like two broken soul's made it so that she was more willing to help them. Maybe Ava was good for the shop. Aislin knew though that she couldn’t help them. 

"We have to help-" Aislin cut her off as she shook her head, the look of rejection in Ava's features made Aislin sigh as she moved away going up to the wolf who was stabbed pulling his head up so that his features where seen in the light. He was so young, so naive of the working's of this world. A gasp was heard from the other, the way he dipped his head and spoke the word's. 

"Luna." Aislin sighed before shaking her head again, she hated that word, but that was one of the reason's she didn't wish to be seen by any wolves, they could tell she was a Luna even if she was never marked as such. Ava came up behind her fluttering like the bird she was before Aislin could say much was already trying to take the knife out of the poor young wolf. Tanned digits thrusted out to grab at Ava’s hand, a huff escaping her lips as she did so. 

"First lesson you must learn is that you don't pull a silver knife straight out. You could do damage. You have to lift it out along with the silver that is now in this poor boy's system." Ava's features looked shocked before they settled on determination, making Aislin smile for a moment. A rare show of emotion she quickly pushed back down as soon as it came up. She was feared for a reason, she didn’t need people to start thinking she was soft. 

She made her way over toward's a black door that held all the secrets of the world around her. Turning around, black tendrils came out from under her feet opening the door for her as she stared at the boy's and Ava in front of her. She was going to save them even if it was going to kill her. At least she wouldn’t have their death on her conscious. 

"You will tell no one that I helped your friend, if you do I will rip your throat out." The word's made the male nod quickly as he ushered his hurt friend toward's the door that was open and waiting. Ava stood there shocked for a moment as if she wanted to say something, and she would Aislin knew after this was all over she was going to get a tongue lashing of a life time from the little witch who wanted to know everything and anything about her. 

"You said you know healing salves so why don't you go make some while I heal this little wolf. Then him and his friend can be on their way." A smile came over Aislin's features, the kind that was malice, even if around the edges it was a little bit soft for the little witch. Ava nodded making her way quickly towards the back room that held all of Aislin's supplies. The moment the one boy entered the room he dropped his friend off and came back out quickly with a look of shock all over his face. 

"Luna just please help him." The males voice was panicked as if he wasn't sure his friend would ever be healed from what made him sick. Though Aislin was going to heal him. It might kill her but the wolf was apart of HER pack. She was going to make sure he survived.

With a wave of her hand the door started to close making the male jump for the millionth time in her presence. She hated knowing she would never know the outcome of these two boys. Her heart lurched to be near them to comfort them and to tell them that everything was going to be alright. As their Luna even if she didn't wish to admit it, she wanted to protect them, she wanted to SAVE them. 

"Don't worry I will save him, I will make sure he will never know he was stabbed." The door closed with a slam as she was in the darkness of her workspace. Her finger's glowed purple once more as she started the long process of pulling the knife out of the young wolf. The hours and hours of pulling the knife and all the silver in his system. Day turned to night and back into day again before the door slammed open to Ava and the poor boy that was waiting for his friend to come out alive. 

He stood up to rush into the room but Ava kept her hand on the other's shoulder's to keep him from going to his friend. Silver still clung to the air and the last thing either needed was the poor healthy boy getting sick from the other. Still it wasn't harmful to anyone but wolves and the other wolf was in a deep sleep and should wake soon. He was protected in the house of the Black Mage. 

"He will wake in two hour's and come out of there unharmed. Do not go in there before then. The silver will kill you on contact. Ava will make you some food." Aislin felt weak, she could tell her blood was boiling and her body was reacting to being in such close contact with the wolves for so long. She could feel Ava's eye's upon her skin and the way she was almost leaning toward's the door for support before Aislin turned away from them both walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

Before she was able to even get far, arm's wrapped around her body in a hug she wasn't accustomed too. It felt so much like home that she wrapped her own arm's around the boy hugging him tight to her chest. A mother would do to a son. She was the mother and he was her son. As soon as he let go she watched unshed tear's line in his beautiful eye's. Her finger's came up to stroke his cheek for a moment, shock crossing over his face as he felt safe in the arm's of the most dangerous witch on the planet. 

"Do not worry little wolf. He will be fine, I promise you this. Ako Luna, ktorú sľubujem, nikto z vás už nikdy nepoškodí." (As the Luna I promise no one will ever harm either of you again.) She spoke for the very first time in her mother language. She felt the pride in her bones as he nodded at her, no longer ready to cry at the drop of a hat. She knew it was her presence that was calming him down, though she felt herself getting dangerously sick, her body starting to sway for a moment. 

"Go to Ava, she will help you out. Soon as you are done with him Ava and I mean it no wasting time, make sure they get home safe, come back tomorrow." She was soft speaking as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss along the boy's head before she turned to walk up the stairs. 

"Zbohom malý vlk. Byť dobrý." (Goodbye little wolf. Be good) She saw his face light up for a moment before she went up the stairs gripping the railing for dear life. She could faintly hear Ava trying to usher the boy out the door to get something to eat. She knew the shop would lock on it's own when Ava left. Though she knew she was going to be sick for day's. She could feel the bile rising up in her throat and the fire's clutching at her heart and head as she fell into bed shaking and shivering from the onslaught of the fever that would forever rage inside of her as soon as she touched a wolf. She didn't know Ava was back until she felt the girl's hand upon her forehead, a little groan as she turned towards the cool hand of Ava's. 

"This is why you wouldn't heal wolves before?" A simple nod from Aislin made Ava step back for a moment as if she was burned by the heat coming off the skin of her now employer. Aislin didn't wish for Ava to find out this way but this is the way it should be and forever will be. The curse that was set upon her was something to be feared. 

"I can not touch a wolf without getting sick. I can however be close to them but once an hour or two is up I start to get sick. I will be sick for a couple day's. I touched the one a lot so I might not be alright for a while. Come back next week I should be fine by then." Aislin hoped that the girl would listen, but the sadness in her eye's spoke volumes to her. "I want to help the wolves I do Ava. However I can do nothing if every time I go to help them I end up getting sicker than death because they affect me on a whole new level." She could feel the way Ava nodded after she got done speaking. From here on out she knew that she would have to let Ava in on the story of her life slowly, slowly but surely she was going to have to share the darkest part of her life and her future with the girl. 

However right now the feeling of Ava’s finger's against her forehead and knowing she saved that boy down stair's. She felt herself drifting into the first peaceful sleep she has had in a very long time. 

~

"Caleb why do they keep getting stronger!" The light haired male stood in the office space of the King folding his arm's behind his back. Dacian stood there staring holes into him as if he lied to him, though Caleb would never do such a thing and they all knew that. Caleb had been doing all he could to try to get information on the Rouge King along with the demons themselves. It took a while to gather what they had without any outside help. Caleb wanted to call in his brother Jackson but the necromancer wasn't around for every long before he floated some where else. 

"I got you all the information I could Blood King. Though I suggest you be careful with your wording if you wish to continue having me around. I do not take lightly to you calling upon me at such strange hours. I have a daughter at home who need's me around." Dacian winced at the tone of Caleb's words. How could he forget the beautiful little red headed girl that Caleb adopted as his behest because he wanted to make sure the girl got in a good home. Dacian sat down rubbing his face as he nodded toward's Caleb. The momentary fight was over as both parties had relented. It would pick up again another time, maybe some time later. 

"How is Iliah? Still a true redhead? Fiery as ever?" This made Caleb laugh placing himself down in the spot across form Dacian crossing his leg's and unbuttoning his suit jacket. Caleb would forever be dressed up any time he had to visit the King. His manner's made it so that he could do nothing less. A simple nod came from Caleb as he leaned his head to the side for a moment thinking. Dacian always liked to talk about Iliah and how she was doing. Then again she was always apart of his pack and Caleb understood that. 

"She told me she hated me for the first time the other day. All because I wouldn't stay and make her pancakes." Caleb shook his head laughing once more before Dacian laughed with him. Caleb’s head leaned back as he stared at the ceiling for a moment. "They are getting stronger because whoever is controlling them is gaining more power. It's two power's tied together is all I know. Though I know they will start targeting your younger wolves soon. Prospect of unlimited power, or they will just start taking them off the street. Informer states that they will get whoever and whatever they want. They believe they are unstoppable. They believe this Rouge King deserves to be in your place ruling the people. If you ask me they are mindless mutts." Caleb spoke soft as if there was people outside listening in. Dacian took in the information with a contemplative nod and sat up a little straighter. His own leg crossed over the other as he started to pull a little at darkened lock's. 

"Well curfew's will be heavily enforced then. That's all we can do for now." Dacian was about to say something else, the feeling of sadness overwhelming him. He stood up ready to say something to Caleb, only he didn't get that far before he fell to the ground. The black swirls and marking's that covered his body seemed to light up like a christmas tree. Beautiful color's swirling and blending together before settling on one, violet. Caleb came up beside Dacian who now laid on the floor staring off to the side. 

For the moment Dacian thought he smelled something wonderful, thought he seen a beautiful blonde haired women hugging one of his pack member's. Only the thought of that wolf hugging this girl made him growl and wish to rip the little pup out of the arm's of the women. Before he was able to do anything the vision was gone and Caleb was standing over him shaking him. 

"Dacian!" His name made him snap up in a crouch to look at Caleb for a moment. The marking's glow died down and in a moment both men where left staring at each other with a confusion shared between the two.

"I suppose this is an interesting turn of event's. They never glowed before." Caleb spoke softly as if it was going to spook Dacian by bringing it up. For the moment Dacian thought he was dreaming it all before he stood up rolling his shoulder's back feeling more powerful than before. He wanted to rip some head's off bodies and soak in the blood of Rouges before finding that blonde women and kissing her senseless. 

"I seen someone when the marking's settled on a color. She was blonde and hugging a wolf pup. Only I have no idea who it was nor who the boy was. There has to be a way to find out." Dacian spoke leaning now over his desk looking at Caleb who simply stared off to the side for a moment thinking. He knew of a way but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out who it was, maybe Dacian did but he wasn't sure knowing would help the situation at hand.

"I suppose I could see if I have some people who might know how to track to see if they can find out who it was no way though to know for sure." Caleb spoke, though it was lie and both men knew it. Yet Dacian didn't say anything and simply nodded sitting himself back down in his chair. He felt tired, so very tired and he wanted to sleep for a very long time. 

"That will be all tonight Caleb. Come back when you have some more information." With a wave of Dacian's hand Caleb left, shutting the door behind him as he started to head toward's home. Ava would be waiting there for him and he knew the best thing would be to crawl into bed and let this matter for once sort itself out on it's own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do we think of this story? Do you guys like it? Want another chapter? 
> 
> Let me know.


	2. The Black Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hate getting flashbacks   
> From things   
> I don’t   
> Want to   
> R e m e m b e r.”

"Aislin please! I swear I won't mess it up this time I just want to be able to try!" The whine was heard from a mile away as the black haired girl came around and tugged against Aislin's frame. A sigh parted from pale lip's as the blonde head of Aislin nodded slightly as if in defeat knowing the other couldn't and wouldn't give up until she got her way. A squeal was now the defining sound that entered the shop as the curled bounced on the smaller girl's head, sapphire eye's shining up as Aislin's frame.

"Ava one wrong move or word and I am kicking you out! I can't have him finding more nor can I allow another person to walk out with his curse still attached to their bodies like the festering plague he is." Aislin flipped herself around and simply walked away, allowing her finger's to itch at the prospect of having another human with a curse against their skin. Ava simply followed behind her, bouncing on her feet as they walked to the back room, the stench of burning flesh and death rose up around both of them. It was always hard for Aislin to keep taking the curses off of human's but she had to do some right in this world. They were the innocent's that brooded at the thought of witched and vampires. Thought of anything other than human was a scoff to them, they always thought they were so much better than anyone or anything else. Aislin's tanned finger's itched to do some magic, itched to go full force against someone, to curse their existence. Whiskey colored eye's quickly went black as if a warning bell was going off Ava's pale hand touched Aislin's forearm.

"Ais...You okay?" The simple word's allowed for Aislin to snap out of her anger, snap out of the rage that threatened to consume her. Shaking golden locks out of her face she turned to the side allowing tanned finger's to grab onto the book that was sitting right in front of them. She wished it didn't have to be this way with the human, she wished she never would have to teach Ava this thing's to help her prepare for a moment when Aislin was not around. For when the war would get to rough and she would have to fight against someone she dreaded more than the wolves that where next door to her.

"Ava, go get Jackson, I need him to hold the human down, once you have him please get some healing salves you made, and a pillow." It was for the human's comfort that she wished the pillow for, even if she hated them with a passion she never wanted to hurt one on purpose. That wasn't in her body nor in her mind to ever hurt one of them, Ava simply nodded and bounced away, her curls swaying as she went as if leaving sounds in her wake.

The book that was grasped in tanned digit's glowed white, she glanced at the blackened door in front of her. Her shop, and her, were known for dealing in the occult. Little humans who believed that they could conjure up the dead or some form of power in them flocked all over to look through her stuff. Sometimes they asked for her help, she had to scoff at that, thinking she would help a human in doing anything that could kill someone else wasn't what she wanted to do on a Saturday night. Half the time they never read anything right in the first place and the spells in most of the books she sold never amounted to anything, other little humans spouting out what they didn't know. A silly little game that she played on them for her own amusement.

"Really Aislin don't have enough magic to hold this one down?" The males voice behind her almost sounded amused at the prospect of the oldest witch he had known not being able to hold a mere human down. Jade eye's simply watched her and another tilt of his head as he took another step toward's the old witch.

"Jackson, how nice of you to come back to us. Though I didn't miss this darkness that hangs around you. Maybe it has to do with your mate. Maybe she died." The words were playful as they left Aislin's lip's, tanned facial features now scrunched up with slight anger and disbelief at the words she spoke to him. Jade eye's looking more cynical than ever as they looked at the witch. Though the words held no malice the subject was sore of the male in front of her.

"Maybe it's the fact that you will never find a mate that has you so sour Aislin." A ghost of a smile came across the featured of the otherwise quiet and emotionless male in front of her. Though she paled and simply stared at him whiskey eye's holding fake shock as if the other struck a chord with her.

"Please Jackson, only Caleb knows that I am not destined to have a mate, even so, I feel even more sorry for yours. You travel to much." The words turned Aislin's lip's up into a soft smile as she stared at the male in front of her. He had grown so much from the day's she watched him walk around and shoot power's at his sister and brother for fighting with each other.

"Jack! Where even is Caleb! He said he would be home this time!" The whine was heard from Ava as she came bouncing down the stairs salve and pillows in hand, song bird's accompanying behind her carrying everything else she would need.

"Avy you know he has thing's to do with the Alpha, he can't be taken away, another village was attacked." His tone changed, the lightness it had to it was now dark and angry, another wolf village destroyed because of the Rouges. Something Aislin told her self she wouldn't get involved with unless she had too, unless someone asked her too. Ava's gasp was the only thing that broke the silence Jackson and she shared. She knew what had happened, feeling the blood in the earth Aislin knew the moment it happened, she always knew.

"Jack how could they! They have no right to spill such innocent blood! Aislin we have to offer our help!" Ava’s sapphire eyes turned to the older witch in pleading, in wishing she for once would drop the act and help them, help the innocent blood that was being spilled into mother earth. Jackson's eye's following the facial movement's on Aislin, he knew the answer, it would always be no. Not for what they did.

"We have work to do Ava, take a deep breath and steel your self. His curses are becoming harder to brake, this one would be the toughest of them all." Tanned finger's pushed the door open as the three walked into the dark room, the human snarling at them from the darkness.

* * *

Laughter, that's what he could hear on the other side of the door, the Bloodhood laughing, the rowdy nature of the males making Dacian smile for a soft moment. All of them gathered here under the roof made the sleepless nights bearable to him, after all a wolf is only his best when he has his pack around him, his brother's. Blood brothers. The tanned male in front of him gave a soft cough, as if the little act of the smile coming across Dacian's face was a distraction. Which it was.

"Dacian, if you are not focused we cou-" The tanned male's voice was cut off, as Dacian raised himself from the sitting position on the couch to face the male who was speaking.

"Caleb, you need to relax, we can't do much more now since I have no other information and you haven't gotten any. I think we should give it a rest." The glow of his arms started to dissipate, fading into the stark black forms across his body. Caleb simply nodded, gray eye's watching Dacian as if the color meant something to him, it had become something of routine for him since the glow first came. Caleb would show up and poke and prod before yet again having no answer's. At this point Dacian was used to being let down.

"Dacian I meant no offense but I simply think that this is tied to your emotion's and I thought-" Caleb glared at the male in front of him for cutting him off yet another time.

"Caleb, how's your sister Ava. How is her work going? Anything you can tell me." Dacian simply leaned forward on the couch, allowing the male in front of him to pale. The subject was one Caleb hated to touch on, there was a debate going on in his head, if he should attempt to tell Dacian what was going on with his sibling. A cough came from Caleb's lip's as he slightly tugged on the lapels of his suit. A nervous gesture he had hoped to break but couldn't seem to do so. Dacian always knew anyway.

"Caleb you can be honest with me. I mean no harm to your sister. I promise, Ava is one of the best female witches I know." Dacian meant it. The bubbly dark haired girl was always bouncing around when Dacian showed up at their place, he couldn't help but feel a smile tugging at his lips when she was around feeling the brotherly pull to her much like he did with his own three sisters. He watched Caleb wrack around his brain for a moment more before Caleb's eye's connected with his, a chill ran along his spine, everyone in the room turning toward's the other.

A bomb was about to be dropped everyone could feel it. Caleb's posture was the same, though all wolves could detect a slight movement, a smell of harboring thoughts clouding around Caleb. This would be a ride. A cough came from Caleb, a tug on his suit jacket for a moment before Caleb choked out the word's.

"She-Dacian she started to apprentice under The Black Mage." Spoken almost off handedly at first, though as the words ended in a tight clip Caleb started to pace. His movements were that of a worried brother, finger's clutching at each other.

"Even Jackson is working with her. I have no idea what they could be doing but I do not wish Ava to get hurt." As Caleb spoke, Dacian stared at the male in front of him with wide jade eye's as if appalled himself that his sister would do such a thing.

"You mean THE Black Mage Caleb?" A simple nod of the blonde mop of his advisor had him paling once more. A sigh racked Dacian's body as he sat back in his seat thinking, The Black Mage wasn't someone to be toyed with, Ava was such a sweet girl and shouldn't have to be with such a horrid person. Hands dragged down Dacian's face as he simply thought of a different time, The Black Mage was a different person back then.

* * *

Centuries Ago.

_His feet tapped against the ground in front of him, the smell of human's mingled with wolves made him snarl up in disgust. He hated to be at these parties. Wolves always throw the most expensive parties, so did witches though, back when they were safe from the Rouges they could afford to celebrate with lavishness. The smell of something sweet filtered into his nose as he instantly groaned, not wanting the women to find him, he walked away, her protests could be heard as he did so._

_"Dacian, the pretty lady just wanted a dance, do you not wish to allow her that?" Aiden smiled at him, the grin was mischievous as ever as his black hair hid his child like features that were hardened with age. Dacian almost scoffed at the thought of the girl wanting to follow him around once she knew what he really was, something from her nightmares._

_"Please Aiden, I wish to not hurt the girl, besides she wasn't much fun." As a waiter passed by with a tray Dacian picked up flute, feeling the glass almost too light in his tanned fingertips, he could feel the innocent glances from other's in the room. He always hated to be on display, always hated the feeling of people watching him but he was Alpha after all he would have to get used to it at some point._

_"Dac-" Aiden's words got cut off when a chorus of gasp's filled the room around them, both men looked up to find a women standing in the ballroom's entrance, the green dress she wore swirling around her, light radiating off of her like she was the sun. Her tanned skin glowed against the candle light._

_"God I wish I could touch her skin." Aiden's comment didn't sit well with him, he wanted to growl but suppressed it, he hadn't got laid in weeks that's why. Or so that is what he told himself, he plead to himself for that to be true. Aiden's amber eye's followed the girl as her eye's pealed from the people in the room to a male walking up to her. He had the same tanned features, only he was dressed in black with a green tie, the matching colors and the touch the male had against her almost made another growl come from Dacian's lip's. Another gasp came through the room as the names where announced._

_"I present to you, Ms. Aislin and Mr. Declan, The White Mages." Silence filled the room as Aiden looked at Dacian with pure horror on his face, for a moment Dacian thought it was because of the growl almost ripping through his throat. No it was for a different reason._

_"She is the white mage! Dacian! She could kill me!!" Aiden's wide eye's made a soft chuckle come from Dacian's lips as the couple made their way down the step's, her tanned finger's carrying the hem of her dress as she continued to walk, a pure smile of light filling her face as she looked at her brother, her twin._

_"Relax Aiden I am sure she wouldn't be interested in you anyway-" Dacian was cut off when another male appeared by my side._

_"Of course she wouldn't, her brother rips people limb from limb if they even touch his sister, honestly, you two should learn." Gray blue eye's watched the two walk across the room, all eye's seemed to be stuck to them, to her._

_"Galen, you worrying about our poor Aiden there?" Dacian's voice drifted with a chuckle as the pale male simply shook his head a rare smile approaching his lip's._

_"He wishes someone would worry about him but no, I am simply saying watch out for her, I have a feeling something isn't' going to go right tonight." He was right, all of them knew something wasn't going to go right, they all could feel it but could do nothing to stop as the darkness ripped through the room, the dark magic killing all the human's it touched as the rest fled into the night, the once White Mage turning dark the night of her own birthday party._

* * *

"How do you like working with the Black Mage Ava?" Dacian's voice came over the pair as they where out eating dinner. It was something the two had done with Caleb around for a long while. It was a tradition for all of them, to simply go out to eat some where and share how the week's had been treating them. Still Dacian could tell Ava was worried, the way she moved a little and closed her eye's for a moment as she tried to think of the word's to tell the Alpha.

"Her name is Aislin Dacian, please use her name." The tight clip of words coming from Ava's lip's made Dacian laugh a little, though the name sounded like a melody that he wanted to repeat again he didn't. Ava took a bite of her food before glancing at Caleb who just simply shrugged and continued on with his meal.

"I know her name Ava. I was there when she was going to get-."

"You mean when she was going to be presented at the mating ball." Caleb spoke over Dacian who simply blinked at the word's Caleb used. Dacian knew witches mated but the word's were something wolves tended to do with their pack's not witches. Caleb glanced at him for a moment before looking at Ava who's face light up like a Christmas tree. She had never been to mating ball before but she was excited to learn more information on behalf of one.

"Tell me what it was like Dacian!" She almost came over the table to clutch at his arm as if begging him to tell her. Dacian nodded and laughed for a moment, he wanted to tell her all he could but at the same time he didn't want to reveal much, poor Ava didn't need to know all the thing's that came with the mating ball.

"Well you dress all fancy and when you smell your mate you marry them." Though Ava's face didn't look very pleasant at this description before she could even fight Dacian on it, someone appeared behind Ava. Dacian didn't even need to smell him before he knew exactly who it was, Jackson. Though there was a scent clinging to him that was new, something so very beautiful that he was drawn to it. Though it being attached to Jackson made him growl in anger. Why was the male around the person who the smell was attached too? It was something possessive that came over him that made him want to rip Jackson's head off.

"Jackson, great for you to stop by." Caleb's voice cut through the tension of the dinner as Jackson nodded grabbing a chair and sitting between Ava and Caleb for a moment just simply staring at Dacian like he was something evil and vile.

"Thank you for having me Blood King." Jackson's voice was smooth though gravely with the use of magic. Dacian couldn't see the age mark's that came with his line of work so something must be working for the male in front of him. Though the thought crossed his mind that he would forever be better than Jackson 100 percent better than Jackson. Ava smiled wide at seeing her brother after such a long day. Still Caleb had not yet to see Jackson since he arrived and started to work for Aislin.

"Welcome any time Jackson." Dacian spoke but there was a threat in there meaning do not come back any time. Dacian didn't like the feeling of the male staring at him with lifeless green eye's. He didn't like the fact that Jackson smelled of someone that was the women of his dream's. He was sure it was his mate, and he was sure Jackson knew that by the look he gave him, something of a smirk.

"As for your question Blood King. Aislin is doing very well, recovering as we speak. I wore her out." Jackson's voice was smug, smugger than Dacian liked the idea of it being, though he was confused on how Aislin played into all of this. He simply gave a nod of his head and went back to eating his food.

"Thank you for helping her Jackson. I know she needed you." Ava spoke though it was quiet as if she would offend someone, Jackson's face was still smug as he looked at Dacian. However Dacian was confused as why the other was even bringing up Aislin at all. All Dacian wanted to know was where he had been before this to get such an alluring scent all over him.

"Have a question for me Blood King?" The way his nickname came off of Jackson's lip's made him cringe as he simply shook his head. Jackson's face fell for a moment before he nodded and went back to talking to his sister as Caleb looked at Dacian with a knowing look on his face. Caleb wasn't going to say anything and neither was Jackson. So even as they finished dinner Dacian wasn't sure why yet again Jackson brought it up.

"Well I am heading back to Aislin's. I am sure she will like the extra food." A smile crossed his features, a teasing one as he looked at Dacian for a moment as if hoping he would connect the two. Dacian simply didn't care as the food that was going to her was table scraps yet Ava simply smiled and gave Dacian a hug.

"Thank you for dinner Dai, we will have to go get food again soon! When Caleb isn't working you hard core with Alpha stuff!" Ava was like sunshine and Dacian enjoyed being around her, even if her brother's sometimes were a little harder to handle. He hugged her and nodded not realizing Jackson had already gone back to Aislin. For a moment he wondered why the whole thing made him angry that she was being seen by Jackson and not him but he pushed it away. After all she was the Black Mage, why would he care about seeing her. He didn't and he knew that, yet it still bugged him to no end.

* * *

"Jackson." Aislin purred to the other, she was in one of his shirt's, laying in the bed waiting for him to get back. He placed the container on her kitchen table, he knew it would be forgotten for a moment he wished to feed her. He wanted to make sure she was healthy not just giving her his life force but something like the way a mate should be.

"Aislin." He teased back at her as he took off his black jacket his body was like a tuning fork to her, waiting for her every beck and call. He would die for her if she asked and they both knew it. His feet carried him back to her, box of food back in hand as he set it on the night stand and leaned over her form. She smelled so sweet and he couldn't help but wonder if she always smelled this sweet to him. Or if because of how many times he shared his life with his that she became alluring to him so that he would never leave her.

"Miss me?" Her voice was soft as she kissed a path along his neck grabbing at the box that was set on side table. Jackson was weak to her kisses but grabbed her by the hips to make sure she sat up enough he could squeeze behind her. Still the moment she was in his lap he knew it was a bad idea, the way her finger's lifted the food into her mouth and sucked against tanned digit's. He felt as if he was being teased to a whole new level.

"Eat properly." He teased at her, but the look on her face made him melt. He grabbed the container and dished some up on a fork, placing it between her lip's before he repeated the action over and over again. At least until she leaned in and placed a kiss against his lip's. The kiss is what got him, what made him weak.

"I want more than food." Her words did something to his body, as if his dead heart was to jump out of his chest and mesh with her's into something other than human. He nodded at her though, leaning in to place a kiss against her collar bone ripping the shirt from her body. He would never get tired of the way she smelled, of the way she gripped onto him and begged for more as his finger's teased her and glided against her. He knew that in this moment he would stop at nothing to make sure the Alpha never got his Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do we think about this chapter?


	3. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, do not misunderstand me   
> When I call myself a shell 
> 
> I mean a-used up bullet casing. 
> 
> As in,   
> The aftermath   
> Of something   
> LETHAL. 
> 
> As in,   
> An E C H O  
> Of inflicted   
> E V I L.” 
> 
> -Amrita C.

The door shut behind Ava as Aislin stood in the doorway, the whimper's and screams now having dissipated, the moonlight shining against her tanned skin as she stared into the room. This was hard for her, having someone who she hated with every fiber of her being ask her for help, then loose them because he was growing stronger than her, the curses growing in power that she couldn't keep up with.

She had cleaned up the blood, Jackson disposing the body for her so that she could allow Ava to say some healing words for all of them. She felt an ache in her chest as she watched the siblings walk out of her store. The windows showed the loving kiss Jackson pressed to his sister's forehead she ached to feel that again. No she didn't she didn't wish to have that in her life because she couldn't fail again, she couldn't allow emotion's to get the best of her. 

Turning way, she faced the sky light that allowed the moon to shine her in light, she felt better with the light that the darkness brought then that of the light in sunlight. The sunlight could always be deceiving, could always fool you of being calming when really it's hot and searing. Allowing herself one moment of peace before she trudged up the step's the weight of the world heavy on her shoulder's.

She wasn't able to save this last one, then again the curse rooted deep into the humans body. The vines that told her he was growing stronger ever so predominate as she stared at the human females face. She looked tired and Aislin knew she felt the same. The way the human female died was something she hated to think about. It was a painful death and Aislin would never wish that onto anyone. Still she had to figure out a way of stopping the change from happening, to stop Declan's curses once and for all.

Sitting on the floor in direct moonlight she started to glow. The violet color coming from her body as she closed her eyes focusing on every memory of the human female she could find in the minds of other humans. Carefully and swiftly she went from human to human and pulled all these memories from their heads erasing the human female from them. This was something that needed to be done, humans couldn't know about magic and thus the disappearance of the female wouldn't raise concerns.

She kept all the memories of the life of the human female. She always did when they died. This made the second one that died from his hands. The first one was the first ever human that came to her. He was such a brave boy. He only wanted to be rich to be able to court the love of his life. Now he was dead and the women who loved him never knew he loved her. Such was fleeting human life and the idea of love.  
The moment she felt the last memory tug loose her shoulders dropped and she sighed. She knew Ava would give her hell later but she needed to make sure lose ends where cleaned up. She couldn't have someone looking around or shoving their nose into any of their business.  
She was tired, she used so much magic that the memory pulling was the last straw for her mind and body. She collapsed on the floor, golden tresses falling around her, whiskey eyes lulling shut into a dream that she had so many times before, the crippling dream that would never rid her of her demons. Of the reason she was this way. Oh how cruel the fates were to make sure she never forgot.

* * *

_The screaming, she couldn't get the screaming out of her mind as she stood in the corner, she had tried, tried so damn hard to help everyone but they just screamed at her. She tried to find **HIM** but she couldn't. There was so much blood pooling around the end of her dress. She heard the growls, trying to pin point where it was, it was chaos, pure chaos as she tried to tap into her powers to calm everyone. Only it never came what came was the inky black tendrils that came out from under her dress._

_"You." The growl came and she knew, she knew the way the shiver ran down her spine that it was her mate. She allowed her eyes to look at him with hope that he could help her. Maybe she has been mad at him earlier but she needed help. She didn't know what to do. Only his voice got louder and he got closer ready to rip her throat out._

_"You did this." A point in her direction as he lunched himself at her. She could hear the evil laughs all around her, the way her mate was ripping at her dress. She felt herself scream. The way she felt her heart breaking as the glass shattered around her. She couldn't take it. One step towards her mate as she lifted her hand and threw him to the corner pinning him there. Once whiskey hues now violet with intent of darkness as she stared at her mate. Gone was the child she was presented as. The hope in her mind gone. She would never again trust someone she was told to love._

_"If I knew the words I would reject you dear mate." It was spat out in a voice that was her own but distorted as if she wasn't controlling her actions. She never remembered what happened after, her body moved and the magic flowed out of her fingers killing every human in the room leaving the 6 head witches and 7 Bloodhood members standing in a circle._

_She did remember the laugh though, the one that made her wince and her whole body wish to never hear it again. With the last bit of power she had she transferred herself to some where else. Clean of the blood on her hands. His voice followed her though, telling her what she already knew. Betrayal._

_"This is all your fault dear sister, you lent me your power, you gave me the idea for this. For this you shall be the blame of all this. You shall be known as the Black Mage. No one would dare call you a **LUNA**. You are of no use to me anymore. So this is the way it needed to be." The salt hitting her face was the only thing that she could feel was real. Her brother, her own blood using her for black magic! Her body went somewhat lax as she tried to wrap her head around what was going on._

_"Brother." The only word she got before she could feel her powers slow ebbing their way back into her body, slowly the guilt came as well, the fear of him, of Declan. Of her own brother destroying all that she loved on this very day. On her birthday._

_A scream ripped through her body as she felt herself being banished from the coven. The only family she was able to have. She felt herself break a sob coming from her lips as she lay on the dusty floor of the shop she was to call home. Blood caked her body. Blood of innocents she helped kill. She would forever work to make sure not a one ever died if she could._

_She knew she would never be able to practice white magic. Her finger print was all over the magic used in the massacre. So she walked, walked until she came across the first building. It was covered in vines, it looked like it had a green house on upstairs part of it. Edge of a city that was busting with life. She knew she would never be bothered here, she knew she could live out her days and die. Only Fate didn't wish her too, fate wanted her to save as many as she could. Save herself in the process._

* * *

_  
_Dacian charged forward, his gray white wolf ripping into a Rouge as if it was butter, the wolf biting into Dacian's body as if to throw the other wolf off of him, as if to attempt to save himself. Anger boiled in Dacian's blood as he snapped through the Rouge's spine, killing it before tossing it into the darkness, allowing mother earth to take care of the toxic creature that would do anything to kill anyone of his pack mates. A brown colored wolf stood beside him, blood coating his own fur as yellow blue eye's scanned the area for any more threats to them tonight.

"All Clear Alpha." The voice was gruff, though soothing as everyone shifted in front of him, all six of them standing up around the male with blood covering their bodies, scratches and slight marks next to the blood.

"Good work Vincent, let's go home for the night." All six men around Dacian including Vincent simply nodded and started to walk way, their nakedness never allowing them to be weird around each other. It was like being in wolf form, they were all at the mercy of the other. Dacian took a step forward, a laugh almost touching his lip's before he felt pain ebbing into his side, a scream fighting its way through his lip's as he fell to the ground in a heap of limb's like a new born deer. All six men stopped walking and ran over to him.

"Alpha."

"Alpha."

"Alpha."

"Alpha."

"Alpha."

"Alpha."

Their voices rang in his head, Vincent's soft voice yelled at them to calm down, Aiden's voice was screaming at Liam to pick Dacian and start to carry him. Dacian felt Tristan's and Archer's arms fling him up and almost over both of their shoulders. Galen was whispering into a phone, his soft voice almost had Dacian concerned, as if this was a big problem.

"I called Caleb and Ava they will be at the house in 10 minutes. Caleb think's it has something to do with the markings." Galen's voice was the only thing he heard besides the pounding of feet as the men brought their Alpha to the car. The marking's burned and filled Dacian with a sense of worry. Why now were they acting up? Why now all of a sudden were they deciding to plague his life with something other than the calming they had previously. Before too much thought could be brought into it, the pain hurt too much for Dacian to bare, and he simply passed out, his body becoming lax in the arms of his brother's.

* * *

"Aislin wake up!" The voice flowed over her like a calming wave as the nightmare disappeared. She vaguely felt a panic in her heart as she tried to sit up all the way. She was exhausted, the curse on the human didn't go well, she wasted all the energy she had trying to save someone who hated her anyway.

"Jackson." She whispered as she laid back down on the ground throwing her arm over her face. She needed energy from someone and the fact he was there she kinda wished he would help but she wasn't about to ask him that. No way.

"The nightmare again?" His voice was soft as his finger rubbed circles along her thigh. It was heating up her body the way he touched her. She moved some opening her legs enough for his hand to travel up higher on her leg almost touching the exact place she needed him too.

"Every night for the past decade. You know this." Her voice ended in a soft moan. Her back arched enough to show him how much she wanted him and how much she was ready for him. It wasn't until his fingers withdrew that she groaned sitting up. She had gotten enough energy now to be able to sit up all the way.

"She died didn't she? That human." His voice was soft as if he was talking to a child. Aislin didn't wanna think about him now, not when Jackson was here. She crawled into Jackson's lap and kissed along his neck. Lips moving softly as she picked places to suck and felt the moan escape his parted lips. She relished in the feeling of him around her. His touch was calming her.

She could sense his guard coming down, her nails moving through his hair as she ground herself down against him. Her teeth gently scraping against his skin as she let out a soft moan against his ear. He was too easy to play sometimes. Her hips slowing down just a little. 

"She did. He's getting stronger but I found a weakness." She admitted it, playing coy as she let out a softer moan against his ear. She was trying to cover up, trying to make him seem like she didn’t want to talk about it. 

Instead she felt a panic rise in Jackson, the way he gripped her waist tight and flipped her over so he was hovering over her. There was a slight guarded expression, she had him right where she wanted him. For now she needed his life force, she didn't want to play twenty questions.

"Do tell?" Jackson's question went unanswered as he was kissed, pushing himself against Aislin as he kissed back. Jackson knew to be guarded around her but something about the way she kissed him made everything fly out the window. Love that is what he felt for her. Complete love and he wanted her as if he had never wanted before. He only needed to talk her into coming with him. Flying some where else to keep her away from the one person that could take her away from him.

Aislin pushes herself against him, grinding as fingers ripped at the black shirt that held the muscles away from her view. Ever since the first time Jackson told her he would share this gift with her did she marvel in the fact he wasn't growing old every time he used his powers. He never once had an age spot from the years of bringing the dead alive, no he was stronger.   
  


Or was he hiding something from her? 

Her lips found his neck again and sucked as her fingers trailed lower. Down his stomach making him inhale sharply, she could feel him grinding against her. Making it known how much he wanted her. In turn she wanted him, her body hot and wet, ready for the pleasure to take over.

"Not yet." It was a whisper as he moved down her body, throwing her legs over his shoulders in a movement that got her gasping. He never was so bold but she never allowed him to touch her this way. She knew this was going to have to end at some point, but she wanted to give him this. His touch wasn't the one she wanted but it would due for now. His tongue licking a path along her wetness, tasting her with vigor.

"Tease." Came her breathy moan, her body melting into the sheets. Tanned digits dug into the sheets as she felt his tongue enter her. It wasn't enough life force but it was enough for her. Enough for her back to arch and her legs to shake. Fingers came up and touched her slowly drawing out every little quake and shiver she had. He was so good at this. So so good and she felt herself getting so close.

Until he pulled away, the teasing look on his features. She groaned, blonde hair tousled from being thrashed around in pleasure. His green eyes seemed to glow as the moonlight hit him. Her wetness on his features and his pale skin glowing in the moonlight. She could have fell in love with him. She would have if she didn't know better. Then again she taught him all he knew about pleasuring someone, he was this good from the way she taught him.

"Not yet." His voice was a gravely whisper as he unbuttoned his pants, watching the way her golden eyes followed every little movement. He liked having the most powerful witch on her knees begging for him. Though he never boasted to anyone about sleeping with her. No this was his pride no one else could see her like this. On display for him and only him.

"You always say that but you bend for me." The tease left her lip's as she sat up and moved her finger's across his chest and down over his stomach. She felt the muscles jump and the way his body pushed against her finger tip's. His moan left her shivering with desire before she leaned in and placed soft open mouth kisses across his skin. She knew this would get him, while she taught him everything she knew, she also knew how to make him wild. He had never learned restraint even with the way she teased him over and over again. The action of her finger's dipping past his pants and into his boxer's got him, making him grown as he pinned her against the floor. 

"You seem to forget who's in charge." She knew she had him, the way his eye's seemed to glow brighter. One hand pinned the other two down, even if they both knew she could get out of it if she wanted too. His other hand pulled his jean's down enough so that he could push into her. The feeling of him inside of her made her moan, her head tossed back and her back arched in the perfect angle as she marveled in the way he felt hot inside of her. Searing all other thought's from her mind as he pushed into her over and over again.

"I am in charge." The word's escaped her lip's just as he let go of her hand's, nails moving against his back drawing blood. He bit against her neck, digging his teeth against her skin causing a trickle of crimson to fall against her tanned skin. 

She felt like a queen drowning in a pile of rubies as he made another bite just above her breast. Her breath hitched as her nails dug another path across his shoulder blades and down his arm's. She felt the way he made his blood pump faster, the way her own did the same. A glow about them both as their blood mixed into the floor boards as the moans got louder and louder until Aislin was screaming and Jackson moaned. Then it was over, both coming and their bodies now restless against the cold floor, chests heaving and the blood drying up against their skin. For the hour of pleasure they got, she was full and able to sit up quickly pushing her hair from her face.

"You know you get better every time right?" The way Jackson's rough voice flowed over her made her smirk. Sliding from the floor she walked over to her kitchen, placing a pot on it as she filled a large pitcher up with some water. Her studio had enough room for a big table off to the far side with direct view to her bedroom, though when company was over that was closed off with a screen so that the dirty deeds where always hidden.

"I would say you are getting better but you haven't seemed to learn restraint. I still get you to bed." Her voice was light, her finger's a lavender glow as the tea box floated down to her open palm waiting as she grabbed two cup's down after. Their ritual after the sex, she had to give him back some energy while she did other thing's. Like find out what it was that Declan was hiding from her.

"Ha, you say that now, wait until the next time. Or later on tonight." His voice was full of promise as she made her way back over to him. He had moved to the bed, with what little energy he had left. The water was boiling and she needed a distraction for a moment or two before she had to bring his tea to him. 

Crawling up on his chest she allowed one of his shirt's to appear on her body. The black material stretching to accommodate every curve she had making her tanned skin even more golden by design.

"Something tells me-" She leaned down placing another kiss against his chest, the scars from where she dug into his skin just starting to heal up slowly. "you can't resist me." She felt his breath pick up as she moved her finger's down his chest in a light path of worship. He didn't move to touch her, that was good he was learning, though when she sucked on a particular sore spot she felt him moan a little. His head turning to the side allowing his hair to cover his face a bit before he sat up looking at her.

"I can resist you. I choose not too." He grabbed the back of her neck pulling her into a heated kiss that got her skin tingling all over again. She was ready for round two, however the water for the tea had another idea. It screamed and yelled behind them as she smirked biting his bottom lip for a moment before she got off walking back over to the kitchen.

"I feel like that's a lie." The leaves settled to the bottom of the cup's as she poured the hot water over them. When both cup's had filled up she made her way back over to him placing the cup's against the end table by her bed. A book hovered in front of her as she climbed back into bed with him opening it to a page as she started to read. His body flipped over so he was on his stomach watching the way her eye's floated over the word's wondering what it was she was so intently reading. While she could feel the way his eye's stuck to her like glue she didn't think anything of it as she kept reading about the weakness she found in the spell. Though she found it before it was too late, so she needed to make sure she was ready for it next time, she had to be.

Jackson simply watched her with a loving look on his features, a hand coming up to brush across her thigh as if asking for more, though she ignored it. He could feel how deep she was into the reading, however she enchanted all her books so that she and only she could read them, it was something Jackson found incredibly smart but they both knew of one book she could not do it too. It required her blood to be seeped into the pages of the book and by nature the book would never allow the blood of someone so dark to touch against the pages.

Jackson had just started falling asleep before he felt the weight of her against his back. Had it been hour's or simply minutes since she had sat down next to him? He wasn't sure but what he did know was the way the tea leaves meshed against his back felt amazing. The symbols drawn with the leaves and water made his body relax and his strength return ten fold. He felt himself murmur a thank you to her as she pressed a simple kiss against his skin. A moment later he was out cold against the bed.

"Sleep well Jack." Aislin stated as she got up from the bed and walked over to the kitchen table, books scattered about the old surface as she curled up in a chair ready to learn all she could about necromancy. After all it was the key to the weakness of the poor souls that came in with his curse. She could kill them, but only if she brought them back a minute after killing them. She never dealt with the dead herself but she wouldn't ask Jackson to use his power's no. She had to do this by her self she had to learn and dive deeper into the darkness that welcomed her so well. She had to fight because no one else was, she was the last line of defense.

* * *

  
"What happened?" Caleb's voice rang out, he was busy yelling at the men who simply stared at him while their Alpha laid on the bed they had made for him. Something about this would have Caleb laughing if it were not for the fact it was ridiculous. The make shift bed looked like a two year old threw pillows on the floor and asked Dacian to simply lay in it with him. 

Ava however was doing her job, making sure to tend to the Alpha's wound's as Caleb tried to figure out what happened. 

"He fell over after we got done fighting a Rouge." Galen's voice spoke up, as second in command he had the duty to take over the pack if the Alpha wasn't able too. That seemed to be this time but Galen was never one for authority, he shrugged as Caleb looked at him. What else could he say, the other fell over after the fight, taking a step toward's the door he sighed a bit. 

"Listen the marking's glowed again and he doubled over in pain I have no idea what else to do besides bring him to you." Galen crossed his arm's over his chest when Caleb didn't allow him to move into the room to be with his Alpha. Instead Ava came out pushing her hair from her face with a softer huff. Black curls already in a mound on top of her head and she was in short's and a tank top as she was getting ready for bed. 

"He should rest here for a while, the marking's basically took energy from him. Whoever they are connected too needed the energy. From what I can feel." Ava glanced at Caleb as if looking for permission to say something, or keep it a secret. Caleb sighed, he knew this could be bad but he also knew a half truth would be fine. 

Caleb gave her a look before he nodded allowing her to say what she needed too. She smiled at Galen and looked past the member's with reassurance. 

"Don't worry he will be fine by tomorrow morning. I have some healing tea on his chest to help bring back some strength. He will be up and walking about soon." Galen smelled the lie and so did the other's but no one said anything else. They nodded glancing at Caleb before turning to file out of the hallway and toward's the kitchen to wait out the awakening of their Alpha. 

Only Liam stayed looking at the black haired girl who's back was too him now. He wasn't sure but he smelled something beautiful coming from her. He didn't press, though when she looked at him with that dazzling smile he froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. 

"Do you need something Liam?" The way her voice said his name was like pure sin wrapped up in such goodness he didn't wish to taint her. Instead he shook his head and simply moved away from her going to the kitchen. Though Ava herself had a shocked expression on her face she ignored him for her brother standing there staring at her intently. 

"Something you aren't telling me Ava?" Caleb's voice was steady and calculating, waiting for his sister to trip up and say something that might tell him what exactly was going on. Instead she shook her head and pointed to the door then back down stairs again. Caleb understood, not when the Bloodhood could hear them through the wall's did she wish to talk about it. Inside the room with their Alpha it was soundproof for a reason. 

"No. Everything is alright." A smile from Ava before the door opened and closed both sibling's behind the soundproof wall's while Dacian slept peacefully in the middle of the room. Ava walked over to the one side of the bed looking at him again before glancing at Caleb. She wasn't sure how to break this too her brother. That she knew what was happening to Dacian and the only reason she knew was because someone had told her personally. The **LUNA.**

"Spill Ava." Caleb's voice scared her for a moment, her body jumping for she crossed her arm's over her chest stealing herself for her brother's wrath. Only he looked at her calmly like she was the answer to so many question's he wasn't sure he ever needed in the first place. 

"Aislin is his mate. She had a nightmare and that's why he is like this. The only reason she had the nightmare because yet again she was fixing Declan's god damn mess! She failed for the second time, an innocent female died. So she did what she had too and removed the girl's memory from all humans around. While doing that she must have been low on energy and although they never mated there was still ties and so she used his energy. They linked both Aislin and Dacian together when they did the curse Caleb! It's not only a matter of destruction but of resurrection between them. All we need is Aislin to come give him some energy back! He will be fine." Ava finished in an exasperated mess of hand's flailing and her body turning toward's her brother as a silent plea for help. She knew if she could get Aislin back to the house without anyone hearing her or sensing her she could give her energy back too Dacian and everything would be good as new. 

Only Caleb stared at her like she had four head's. Eye's drifting to Dacian before back to Ava and then back to Dacian again. He was processing this information, something that he knew he shouldn't have been shocked about then again he wasn't sure the prophecy meant those two. 

Who was he kidding. He knew it was about them he just didn’t want to give up all his cards yet. Unbuttoning his jacket he ran finger's through his hair messing it up for a moment before he started to pace back and forth thinking. 

"We can't tell anyone else this." Caleb stated after a couple moments of silence. He figured this was a good thing. After all he was sent to protect everyone as a whole and he could do so now that he knew Ava knew they where both apart of the prophecy. 

Ava's shoulder's dropped and she nodded, happy that her brother wasn't yelling at her, at least not yet. She was sure that would come later when Jackson was around because she was pretty sure Jackson new what was going on too. 

"Get Aislin here, get him back on his feet and we will deal with how this is going to play out later. Right now the Luna has a duty to heal her mate. She needs to do such. I will go talk to the boy's and get them properly distracted while you do such." Caleb buttoned up his jacket as he stared at Ava for a moment. He missed the day's she just used her magic to play around with thing's. Now here she was in the middle of something that didn't have to deal with her. Something that would either harm her or give her something out of it. He hoped she would get something, though he wasn't sure. 

"I will call her don't worry." Ava spoke already dialing the phone as Caleb left the room going down stairs to the pack of wolves who where waiting their leader to rise pretty much from the dead and come back to them. 

"Hello?" Ava sighed as she heard Aislin's voice on the other side of the phone, her voice was quick and quiet. 

"Get over her right now Aislin, Dac he's sick and he needs you. He's almost dead really. You grabbed some energy from him through your mate bond and now you need to give it back." Ava's voice was soft yet rushed attempted to give all the information she could while making sure no one heard anything. "Hurry and come through the portal into the extra room." With a click the conversation was ended, Aislin on the other side pushing Jackson gently off of her as she went and grabbed a pair of shorts to slide them on so that this way she wasn't completely naked around Dacian. She didn’t want to wake Jackson but she needed to hurt. So she put a sleeping spell on him, so that he’d be asleep when she came back. 

Within moments of the phone call, Aislin was in the room, looking at Dacian from afar like a doting wife waiting for her husband to wake up. If Ava didn't know any better she noticed the love that Aislin held in her eye's for Dacian, then again she also knew that Aislin could be projecting wanting to get back to Jackson. She knew both of them were close. 

"How's Jackson?" His name got a reaction out of Aislin, she glanced over at Ava with a confused expression before realizing, she had come from the same bed as Jackson. That got her feet moving swiftly and quietly toward's the bed placing her self on the edge. She now remembered why she couldn't love Dacian, because her connection to Jackson as well as the way thing's in this world worked. Dacian was made to love another not her. 

"He is good, resting right now." Aislin's voice was soft and gentle as she waved her hand over his chest very slowly allowing the violet light to bathe him in a glow. Ava watched as the black marking's along Dacian's body glowed violet to her hovering touch, almost as if their atom's screamed out for each other. It was a love story Ava would have been sure to tell her children if she didn't already know the outcome of this whole love story. The couple you root for don't get together in the end. She knew that. 

"Good, make sure he eat's tomorrow." Ava's voice was even softer before she left the room allowing Aislin to do what she needed too do as she walked down stairs to the living room with the pack of wolves. 

"I have to break this bond between us Dacian." Aislins voice was soft, gentle as she kept moving her hand across his chest. She could feel his breathing pick back up, harsher and quicker as his heart beat did the same. She seen the way the color came in his cheek's, how his eye's didn't look so sullen any more. For a moment she was enamored by his beauty, how handsome he looked in the light of this room. She removed her hand from hovering over his body and glanced at him with love before placing her hand against his cheek. The burning of their connected skin came through, then the chills and sparks that she knew came with the mate bond happened, she marveled in it for a moment before she leaned in and placed a very light kiss upon his lip's. 

"I love you Dacian, please do not come looking for me, find your mate." She hoped those words reached him, hoping to throw him off track. Although it hurt her heart to tell him to go to another, she couldn't help but wish him not to be connected to her in anyway. He had people to help and she couldn't be of any use, not when she knew how the war ended and it wasn't pretty. 

Dacian's eye's fluttered open, seeing the blurry outline of a blonde women standing there, violet eye's making his heart flutter and the sparks erupt through out his body knowing whoever this women was it was his mate. He was slowly starting to come too. His body screaming for this women. 

Though when Aislin noticed this she put him back to sleep, if only for a couple moment's until she was able to get out of the room, leaving him to wake in a fright. His body pushed up from the bed and he ran down stairs looking around the living room at all his brother's sitting there staring at him like he was dead. 

"Where is she? Where is my mate! She was in the room with me!" All of them stared at him like he had grown some extra heads before Ava smiled some patting him on his back. She lead him to a chair to sit down with a softer smile on her lip's. 

"You hit your head pretty hard we thought you died, don't worry you didn't find your mate it was just a memory laps." Caleb didn't seem to buy what Ava was selling but the rest of the Bloodhood was and that made Dacian nod for a moment, he knew it wasn't uncommon with concussions. 

"If we are done for the night I am going to go home. Rest up some before I come see you tomorrow Dacian. The rest of you go home. Take him with you and get a shower you smell." Caleb spoke, Iliah was at home waiting for him and the rest of them didn't need to go in to the room and smell Aislin was just in there healing their Alpha. 

"Yes please go home. Dacian if you have any issues call the pack doctor to help you out otherwise just stay off your feet for a couple day's. Desk work only!" Though as they all went to leave Liam once more stood there next to Dacian staring at Ava before he nodded at his Alpha walking from the room. He wanted to kiss Ava and tell her goodnight, well not even leave her but in that moment he knew. He had also found his mate. 

"Good night Ava. Thank you for your help." Ava simply smiled at Dacian's word's nodding for a moment before she pushed him toward's the door where the rest of them had left through. 

"Please go home and rest. Also you are welcome just don't let it happen again!" As soon as the door was closed Dacian started to go toward's the car that the Bloodhood had brought over for the purpose of making sure he got home safe. Though one last look at the little town home in Minneapolis he realized that something happened and he didn't even know what it was but he wanted to rewind time so he could live in the moment of the blonde women visiting him. She was his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?? Fun times right.


	4. The Rouge King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do  
> N O T 
> 
> Forget  
> What  
> I 
> 
> A M.”

He felt the feeling of skin slithering along his body, the heat coming off them was not something he wanted to revel in for much longer, so he simply pushed the heap off of him and onto the floor, the sound was that of a scream or a squeal as the human fell and hit the ground. The tanned figure stood up and simply stepped over her making his way to the lush bathroom, he wanted to feel something other than anger at the human staring at him with wide eyes as she wrapped herself with the sheet.

"Get out." His voice was not soft nor was it smooth, it was gruff and demanding as he slammed the door in her face, if she wasn't out by the time he was, he would use her blood for his next curse. The water was calming to him, giving a small bit of warmth that his cold heart couldn't dare to want but could only dream to want. Well that wasn't true either, no he had everything he wanted, after all he was the White Mage. The only one that people came to with their sorrows. 

Stepping from the large tiled shower, he allowed a smirk to play against his features, the darkness biting and clawing at his insides to get out, to allow him to unleash the horror's onto the world. He felt a presence as he stepped back into the room with a scowl on his face he barked out at the person.

"Whore I told you to leave! I will drain you of your blood!" Opening his chocolate eye's he was met with a sly smirk that was Isaac. The male lounging on his bed blood coating his long fingers, the sight of the other on his bed was making his stomach churn but he could do nothing but step into the room. Water dripped from the bare chest to the wooden floor as he scowled at the other, he wasn't in the mood for this.

"Calm down your highness. I already took care of her." Declan could smell her blood along with the fear she had in the air, he almost wished it was him that could have killed the tramp. They always wished that it was him who would whisk them off their feet and tell them that he loved them and wanted to be with them forever, however he couldn't think of anything less horrid in his life. He wasn't the loving type, he didn't wish to ever love someone. That part of him was dead, it left him when he turned his own sister against him.

"Isaac what do you want." The anger was building and building and he could feel the darkness clawing at him begging to be let loose as if telling him he could not control the demons inside of himself. Isaac simply finished licking the blood off his finger tip's side stepping the pool of blood on the floor from the human girl who apparently decided it would be best to attempt to whoo Declan into loving her. That would never happen, he wasn't made for love he was made for destruction.

"Relax Declan, I brought another wolf for you, this one put up a fight though, they are getting harder to catch, there must be something or someone catching onto us." Once more the anger and the rage flew through him, allowing Isaac a curt nod before he started to move down stairs, towel still slung low on his hip's, soon he would be wearing a clothing of blood and guts from the wolf who was attempting to break free of the prison he kept it in.

"We need to figure out who is finding out we are stealing wolves, if we don't we could be in trouble, I need more time. The more they fight the worse it gets and the longer it takes me, we need more willing people." Declan hissed at the male following him, it was true, he was getting tired of having willing victims but the fighters just took too much magic from him, he was stuck for day's in bed. He had more work to do than allow his magic to slowly get deplete because wolves simply were learning to fight back. As he rounded the corner, the snarling and the bouncing off the walls got louder and louder, the evil smile that cross over Declan's lip's made the poor wolf stop in his track's. Isaac leaned against a wall and simply watched the two with a malice grin of his own trained on the wolf.

"Come now wolf, I heard you are supposed to scream to your King to come and save you. Will you scream for him? Or will you give into me." Declan's finger's traced over the table in front of the wolf, silver instruments littered the table as the wolf followed Declan's gaze to an ax at the end of the table. He would use that, use that to open the wolves center and impart the demon that would create the Rouges into the wolf in front of him. Bare feet padded against the ground as Declan picked it up and looked towards the wolf, swinging it side to side as the wolf cowered in fear.

"The Luna will come save me." The growl from the wolf made Declan stop in his track's as the wolf continued to talk more. "She is one of you. More powerful though. Many of us has seen her power at work. She will come save me." The tone of the wolf made Declan growl himself, the hope that the wolf felt that someone would come save him was enough to make his gut churn and his magic to sputter out of control. The look on Issac's face was one of impassiveness as he didn't care what the wolf was talking about, he was going to make sure his Master's wishes where carried out by the witch in front of him. 

"Care to tell me who this Luna is." The world Luna was spoken was a spat of word's of disgust and distaste. No Declan did not like the sound of this Luna appearing out of no where. Could it be his sister decided to come back to life? To heal all of those that where going to kill her some day anyway? He didn't care, he just wanted answer's. The wolf stumbled though, trying to back up even if the silver was eating away at his skin and bone's. How cute they still tried to struggle even if they all knew he was going to win in the end. 

"Aislin the Black Mage is our Luna." The wolfs word's rang out and once more Declan was enraged. The wolf had no time to act before the ax was swiftly pushed into the chest cavity. A sharp scream as the axe was dragging along the skin to open him up wide enough so that Declan could clean out the inside. Isaac simply stood there watching the Mage play with his pray as if he was going to devour the whole world with his anger. 

With that the metallic smelling sent filled up the air around them as Isaac's brown eye's watched the wolf in front of Declan be gutted. Blood flooding the concrete floor and the stomach of the wolf spilling out the contents of the wolf's breakfast. Maybe his mate made the food, maybe he did, maybe was a lot of thing's but one thing was certain, no one would ever see this wolf alive again.

* * *

Dacian slammed his finger's against the top of the table as the males stood around him, angry as he was that another pack member was taken, another person bleeding for the Rouge's that plagued their world. He couldn't take much more of these people getting taken night over night, never to return back to their families. The violet glow of the ruins covering his arm's made a blonde haired male walk over to him, though this was becoming less of an occurrence Caleb still wanted to double check to make sure that Dacian wasn't over exerting himself. 

"Caleb, I'm fine." Dacian mumbled a word to Caleb as he stared at the six males in front of him, all heads down towards the ground as if disappointed in themselves, in loosing another member. As always, the shortest of them all simply coughed and took a small step forward, bright blue eye's commanding the room.

"I think we are in agreement Dacian that we all need to take a step back from what we have been doing. Rethink the plan of how to go after the Rouges. However," He took a pause as his eye's drifted over to the 5 standing behind him, a slight worrying expression crossing his features. "I think we are all in agreement that with the appearance of the-" Another slight pause and swallow as if he was thinking his words over, pale features slightly getting a look of fear. "light admitting from them that you should, maybe, tend to what that means verses what we are going to be dealing with in the future. Maybe what they say is true, that the Luna is coming back to us. There is talk about it in town. Some wolves seen the Luna and maybe that's who the marks are connected too. If anything we deserve to find her first to help with this war." With a quick look of relief flashing in those bright blue eye's he simply took a step back is if to hide himself with the taller members. 

Dacian paled, not wanting the stupid marks to get as much concern as they were. Right now what they should be concerned about was getting the wolf that was taken from their pack back before they seen him dead in battle somewhere, guts hanging out of a lifeless body. They all couldn't take another scenic view of that road again. Plus if the Luna was around he had yet to find her. He wasn't about too go looking for her. This was a war and it wasn't the place for him to put her in a war even if she knew how to fight he couldn't loose his mate. He wouldn't wish too. 

"Look Vincent, they are not going to be an issue!" Dacian's voice rose and rose anger filling him as he felt the sizzle from the marking's burn into his skin. "Besides! If the Luna was known to us I would be the fucking first one to know!" Another slam of his hand as he thought about speaking again, before he could, the tallest of them all, much too Dacian's dismay, took a small step forward his voice floating over them all like a breeze.

"They are right, you need rest and we can go looking for them at nightfall tomorrow, we will be ready to attack but we must make sure you are well enough first Alpha." His brown hair swept in front of jade eye's as his head bowed in front of Dacian. He couldn't though, he couldn't rest up, not with someone taking his pack member's from him. Not without back up next time. Not without having all of them protected from the demons that roamed the night. Though Archer was never wrong, he was more so right in every time he chose to speak up. Galen watched the two for a moment before he nodded some stepping forward and placing a hand against Dacian's head. 

"Listen Alpha-" The word was almost teased out of Galen's lip's toward's his best friend of many year's. "I think Caleb needs to do so more work with these runes. Something about them has been changing as of late. I do not wish for you to get hurt over something as stupid as marking's across your skin. Rest up for a couple day's and then we can come back to these Rouge's but only when we know what's going on. As for the Luna you know best and we can ignore the rumors around the pack because they are just that. Rumors we don't have to acknowledge if we don't wish too." Galen gave a curt nod as Dacian thought for a moment, he needed to be strong for the people around him but he also knew he needed to figure out what was going on with these Rouges. One could not have a simple solution, nor would one have more precedence. Nodding Dacian waved his hand around for a moment attempting to figure out how to speak his next word's. 

"How about this, we make a curfew for all the wolves. Soon as darkness hit's everyone stays in door's and does not come out until light. While we have that front calming down we can focus on Caleb learning more about these runes and what they mean. Of course I can learn more about this supposed Luna." A sigh fluttered through his lip's at thinking he would have to coop up his fighter's for a while but that doesn't mean anything. He knew they needed some extra time off anyway. What he hadn't been prepared for was Caleb walking back into his office with a young wolf, well a couple of them who simply stared at their feet like they had done something wrong. 

"These boy's had something to say to you Alpha." Caleb placed them on chair's in front of Dacian, the whole Bloodhood watch both boy's squirm under their gaze before Caleb placed a hand on the back of both of their chairs leaning forward enough to speak to both of them closely. 

"So why don't you tell your Alpha what you have been going around saying." The boy on the left had almost white hair, pale skin and freckles started to blubber and speak quickly that no one could catch exactly what he was saying. 

"Cas!" The black haired male screamed at the other before the other-Cas-stopped talking and looked at the floor. 

"She promised me not to tell you sir." Cas was nervous shaking his head. His friend was going to drown. Dacian before had thought their little antics of pissing their pants was a little funny. Now the statement made him angry, who had the authority to over rule him on something so simple as holding a secret. 

"Wait the Luna promised you not to tell!" Cas’s friend, Nik made Cas’s eyes wide and he shook his head yes quickly. Nik blubbering on about a Luna made Dacian and the whole room stand still for a moment before Cas sighed again and Nik rubbed his face. They both where in deep shit and they all knew it anyway. Caleb smirked and walked over to Dacian standing next to him on his left hand side awaiting for the younger wolf to start talking. 

"Sir, respectfully the Luna promised me to secrecy that she even helped me!" Cas spoke quickly though he wasn't frightened of the Alpha no everyone could smell that, he was frightened over whoever had marked herself as Luna. Though every male in the room knew that it wasn't true, the Luna still hadn't been found and even if she was Dacian would be the first to know who his mate was and what she was doing. Not this young wolf who seemed to be making up a story. 

"Tell your story." Dacian spoke wanting to know the full story before he kicked these two wolves out and told them to stop spreading lies. Nik, the darker haired male seemed to be on board with talking so he started to speak and fast as his hand's started to move too as if to help narrate the story of how they came to be in the presence of this Luna. 

"Alpha, sir, we where in the club and some how my friend here Cas, well Casimir, got a silver knife stuck in his chest. Honest to god scouts honor he did. Anyway we heard there was this hot little witch in this shop a couple blocks down from where Cas got stabbed so I figured I could carry him in there right." Nik was cut off as Cas picked up where his story left off wanting to get to the part he knew the Alpha wanted to know about. The Luna. 

"I could feel her as soon as we walked in, the moment I laid eye's on her, she didn't have your mark but the way she spoke was something, it was as if my wolf knew who she was. So when she swore me to not tell a soul my wolf commanded in doing so. She didn't ask Nik to hold his tongue, so he spoke about it to many people. I swear I didn't know she hadn't found you yet Alpha I swear it." Cas was starting to get more panicked now by the looks of the way he was leaning in his chair toward's Dacian. Plus everyone in the room could smell it as Dacian shook his head some. 

This was the last thing he wanted to deal with tonight. He was already tired as hell. A deep breath was inhaled as rubbed a hand down his face. This was a bunch of bullshit and everyone around him knew it was. A young wolf like Cas or Nik wasn't able to even process being hit by a silver knife let alone have it removed and come back alive. An older wolf sure but the young ones hadn't done the proper training. Still Dacian wanted to know who this imposter of a Luna was so he could take care of it. 

"Cas just tell me who it was." Dacian was done playing games and the runes started to take a toll on his body as he leaned over the desk standing up with his hand's planted firmly to it. This time it was Nik who spoke up a slight terror in his eye's as he spoke the words the whole Bloodhood didn't think where real. 

"The Black Mage. Aislin." Nik was being truthful, though the whole room erupted in shouts and laughter as if the young wolves told a joke that was the funniest thing on planet earth. Caleb however in the corner was simply shaking his head unable to believe such a thing, at least that's the front he put up. He knew the answer to the question, though he knew no one else did. No one in the room believed the young wolves were right in saying what they did. 

"I think you boy's ought to go home and stop spreading the lies that you have. Aislin is not the Luna. She was thrown out of her Coven for practicing black magic-" He was cut off by Nik's words and he growled at the boy for doing so. 

"But Sir! She healed him! I saw it with my own eye's! So did the witch that was standing there!" Nik stood almost growling back at the scariest wolf he had known. But something inside of him told him to stand down, like Aislin was telling him it was okay. So he sunk down to the seat as if he couldn't believe his own Alpha wasn't able to believe him for something like this. Caleb spoke up though this time, before Dacian had a chance too almost coming over the desk at the young wolf. 

"And what witch was there? Care to tell me?" His voice was void of all emotion's as Caleb watched the wolf for any sort of falsity in his words when he spoke next. He knew it would all be the truth but if he could get the wolves in the room to believe something it was that Ava was working with Aislin and maybe they had a reason to show up unannounced. Though Caleb knew that wouldn't happen. 

"Her name was Ava, she gave me food and told me to come pick up Cas in two day's time. Aislin went upstairs something about her being sick. I swear it's all true! She spoke to me, she called me something and then hugged me and told me not to tell anyone and that she swore no one else would ever hurt me! I have been saved from being picked off and taken to a thing to become a Rouge! Twice! She's the Luna and she's protecting me! Us!" Cas was screaming and this time there was something behind the kids voice that made everyone take a small step back from both wolves. Cas was the first to stand grabbing onto his friend's hand and almost dragging him from the room and away from everyone. 

"Let's go Nik if they don't believe us now they never will." Dacian felt bad as Cas spoke the words but there was no way in hell that Aislin was his mate. Hell will freeze over before that even happens. Galen started to shoo all the other males out as well stating that they needed beauty sleep to stay as ugly as they where. Dacian fell back into his chair almost exasperated at the event's this night. 

"I think they are lying Dacian, while Ava is working for her yes, I don't think that Aislin is your mate if she was, thing's would have been every different a long time ago." Though Dacian couldn't agree more. He couldn't help this nagging feeling that the boy's where not wrong about this one thing. After all he and Aislin where both at that ball and he was told he would be meeting his mate. What if she was his mate? What if everything was being as he was told, that some powerful witch was his mate. He didn't wish to believe it, he couldn't at least he wasn't sure if he could or not. Still he waved Caleb off standing up and shutting off his desk light. These problems could return tomorrow when they all had enough sleep and back in their right minds. 

"Go get some sleep Caleb we can pick this up in the morning or something. Right now we just need some extra sleep." Though Dacian knew tomorrow was way too busy with patrols and everything else he had to give Caleb something that would make him drop it. And with a nod from the other Dacian climb the stairs to his bedroom. For once he felt like he knew something, that he was ahead. Though he wasn't sure what to do with this information, after all he couldn't just go meet the Black Mage, after all she might kill him when he walked up to her. 

* * *

"Jackson come on." Aislin's voice was a laugh as she felt Jackson pin her to a wall, the brick invading her back as she felt his kisses upon her neck. They were soft and fleeting. She was melting at the simple feeling of him kissing her, still she knew out in public wasn't something they should do. 

"Aislin you smell amazing." A tease as he felt the way Aislin touched him grabbing onto his jacket pulling him into her as if begging him. Jackson wasn't one to deny her anything but for the moment he wanted to prolong the feeling of her want. His knee went between her leg's slowly making sure she had a spot to grind her self upon. His lip's connected to her neck biting and marking the spot he knew the Alpha would do but in this moment he wanted to make sure he got her. In this moment he knew Dacian was at home doing nothing and he had the chance to be with Aislin on a whole new level. 

"Jackson." His name was the sweetest thing that came from her lip's before he pulled away enough to crush his lip's to her's. He felt her smirk under the kiss before he pulled her up making sure she could wrap her leg's around his waist. He was almost grateful they chose a nice secluded place because he defiantly didn't want anyone coming upon them. He was taken from his musings the moment he felt her hand against his stomach, her flesh burning his own in a passion that he knew would take them to the bedroom as soon as they got back to the shop. 

"Fuck Aislin." He knew the black magic coming through the blonde made her sex drive higher but this moment he could care less, instead he felt the way her hand unzipped him, how much he pushed forward in her hand as if begging to be touched. Her moans echoed off the wall's around them. To anyone else they would be drunken fools to him right now she was everything he could ever want. He felt the way she pulled at her own clothing to get it down enough for him to be inside, for their passion to be one. 

It was a moment of pure bliss he was inside of her, pushing in and out as their breath mingled, his body was tight pushing her's against the wall behind her. He knew she would complain of being sore tomorrow but in this moment he couldn't care less. He needed her to know that she was his and he wasn't going to give her over. Their kisses heated and the way her finger's bit at his neck like they wanted to rip him apart was everything romantic and passionate he wanted in his life. 

"Jackson." His name was on her lip's as she came, her body arched and her head in the clouds as she was coming down from the high that was their sex lives. She enjoyed the way he always seemed to grab her off guard. Then again the more sex they had the better she was at tracking him when she needed too. Pulling her finger's from his neck after she felt him cum, she licked along the mark's she made against his neck drinking down his blood with a soft smile. 

"You look beautiful licking my blood." His thumb drifted across her bottom lip for a moment before dipping down to kiss her and bring her closer to him. Though now she was sore and wishing that he would put her down so that she could crawl into bed and go another round. Pulling away from him she pulled her pant's up buttoning them with a smile toward's him. 

"Now you owe me dinner and a movie." A tease as she started to walk back to her shop with him in tow shaking his head at her. He could always make something when they where back at her place. Though he stopped for a moment looking at Aislin grinning at him. He wanted to remember her like this, happy to be around him and so much in love with him. Well as much in love with him as she could. 

"When I get back from my trip I will take you out again." His voice was sad about leaving her, then again they both knew that this was temporary and that well, he had to go back to working at some point. He was traveling the world. "Come with me this next time. We can tour Europe together." He was happy thinking that she might come with but the look from her he knew that the answer was no, he could dream though, he could hope she would change her mind. 

"Maybe, I doubt it would be a good idea. Ava isn't ready to watch the shop alone. Plus what about your mate when you find her. She might not like you went on all these trips with me." She teased though she noticed the way Jackson stiffened at the mention of mate's. Even through their walking she noticed he slowed down a little and was staring at the ground thinking of the word's to say. She knew that she would have to break ties with Dacian at some point in her life to allow him a new mate, a better one but she also knew Jackson would find his before that time. She didn't want to hold Jackson back because he was still so in love with her. Though she figured the way he straightened out and looked at her he might already tell her that he wanted her as a mate. 

"Aislin-" Ava stood at the front of the shop with Caleb in tow and a container of food in hand as if waiting for them. Caleb had a knowing look on his face as if he knew what they did in the dark before arriving here. Still Aislin was happy to have them, even the way Jackson wrapped his arm around her waist, to which Caleb seemed to glare at but didn't say anything else. 

"I brought food! Pizza and some pasta just what you like." Ava smiled wide hugging her brother for a moment before placing one of the pizza's into Aislin's out stretched hand. Jackson did lean down however and place a kiss upon Aislin's lip's however both Ava and Caleb simply looked away from the kiss. It was something they knew they weren’t meant to see nor did they need too. After all Aislin and Jackson were not meant to be in anything in this world. They could have their moment. For now.   
  


“Lets go inside shall we?” Caleb pulled the two lovers out of their musings. Caleb didn’t like to hide this part of his life from Dacian. That he hung out with Aislin and his siblings as much as he did Dacian and his pack. But Aislin was just as much family as the rest. Something told Caleb that by the end of the night something was going to happen. Especially after the meeting with the two kids yesterday. Caleb knew he would have to say something.   
  


Even as they all piled inside, Ava giggling and Aislin giving soft kisses to Jackson as he tried to take the pizza from her hands. Caleb knew this wasn’t real. This wasn’t how their lives were supposed to go. 


	5. The Fates Can’t Keep You Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The   
> B l o o d   
> On my TEETH   
> Begins to taste   
> Like a P O E M 
> 
> Like R E L I G I O N 
> 
> Like the way you   
> L o o k   
> At   
> M e.”   
> -Sean Glatch, from Caffeine, pt 1”

The yellowish glow of the moon is what caught his attention, it was an eerie feeling that he couldn't help shake from his body as they stalked through the streets of downtown Minneapolis, the Warehouse district. The six men behind him felt the same thing, it was an unspoken bond, they all felt what one felt. Since of dread only got worse as they rounded the corner, the smell of rotting flesh and metallic of blood rose higher in the air, it would hide the moon if smell's had the ability to be corporal.

Raising a tanned hand, he nodded in the direction of the three men to his left hand side. Galen, Vincent and Tristian giving him a silent nod before moving off to the right hand side. Green eye's quickly flashed to the three on his right hand side, once more raising his hand to point into the right direction. Archer, Aiden and Liam all giving him another nod before making their way to the right hand side, cornering the Rouges to the back of the ally. Dacian grimaced as they fed, snarls and rips echoed around the men, feeling the dread spike up into his blood, he had a feeling they wouldn't all get out of this alive for some reason. He glanced up towards the moon, giving it a silent prayer that all of his men would come out alive, come back to him in one piece.

After the silent prayer in his mind he turned back towards the black mass feeding in the back of the ally, a small snarl brought forth from his chest and out his lip's as the group in front of him froze, snapping their head's to him in a cautious manner. The stench of them rising as their head's snapped to attention, what more could a King want then the attention of his subject's.

"Gentleman, you should know better than to hunt on my lands." It was a warning, if anyone of them took a step towards the men, they would all be dead. Dacian's eyes floated over the men standing in the corner, three on each side of him evenly matched to the beasts, the real monsters, in front of them. They were the true nightmares that kept everyone awake at night.

A snarl

A growl

More blood flowed down to Dacian's feet as the Rouge's simply inched forward, testing their own limit's to where they could and could not go. A blackened paw of the Rouge took another small step forward, someone from his left hand snarled in the darkness as if to ask him to think twice about taking that step. A small bloom of love filled his heart as the male in question glanced over to Dacian. His brothers were the only thing in his life that was a constant, he grateful for them, he wouldn't allow them to be hurt tonight. Though the dread simply rose up higher into his chest, threatening to strangle him. The faint tingle of the tattoos on his body snapped him back into reality, fear, pain, anguish, anger, any emotion that would be deadly to him, that made the markings burn every time. Making a small tsking sound Dacian took another step forward, side stepping the puddle of human blood that seemed to dirty the already muddy concrete.

"I thought I told you that you knew better, maybe you simply don't." Dacian made a point to look at each one of the Rouges before glancing at his men, all ready to pounce if they needed to back up their leader. Pride once more swelled into his chest before a throaty voice answered him back.

"Doesn't it anger you that we hold all the cards. Alpha." It was the mocking nature of the word Alpha that caught Dacian, the simple sneer of the word like it was scum beneath the Rouges paw. Dacian's green eye's glared at the Rouge in front of him as he noticed the other monster's behind the leader swaying, drunk on blood, drunk on the meat flashing through their veins. Drunk on innocent blood that Dacian couldn't have spilled any more, even if it was human.

Giving a small nod to the men surrounding him, they attacked. Wolves came out, snarling and claw's gripped and scraped the concrete ground around them. Dacian simply glanced at the leader of them, that Rouge seemed less concerned with the men attacking his own and more on Dacian.

"Finally got some balls hm Alpha." The sneer came louder this time, with a chomping of teeth in his general direction. The words of weakness is what snapped Dacian, what made him fold and attack first because he was anything but weak, anything but ball-less. A gray white wolf took Dacian's place as he stormed towards the Rouge, snapping his jaw's around the neck, throwing him. Ripping at his flesh to get to that lovely sweet spot that would bathe him in blood, bathe the streets in the blood of the daemon's that stole yet another member of his pack not too long ago. Just as Dacian ripped out the throat of the Rouge Aiden howled in pain, feeling the jaws of a Rouge go around his back, throwing everyone in the ally off. The blue haired male now a smaller brown wolf was snarling with rage, Galen came to his aid as everyone else was boiling with rage.

"Sometimes it only takes one bite." Came the snarl and gurgling sound of the Rouge under Dacian. It was bleeding to death but it was as cryptic as ever. Aiden was fine, and killed the Rouge with the swiftness of the night before his brother's glanced over at him, the job was done. All of the Rouges dead, Dacian gave a silent nod to them all as they started to shift. The words hung in the air like a bad curse.

"Dacian-" The word's floated into the air before Aiden once more started to scream in pain, his pale body almost ghostly white as the blue vibrant hair of his fell against the ground in a thud. Rushing into action they all simply pushed to grapple for the fallen member, the stink of venom rose in the air as they all simply stared at each other.

"Wolfsbaine." Vincent this time replied before cursing under his breath, all six other men simply looked at the male on the ground and the one muttering under his breath. "They must be immune to it so they brush it on their teeth, a simple bite brings it into our skin and cripples us." Vincent simply rambled on not knowing what else to say but what they all knew. Adien wouldn't get much better if they didn't do something about it. Vincent simply looked at Dacian, his bright blue eye's swirling with unknown's but a knowing look came across them. He had an idea.

"Dacian! Call Caleb, Ava is still a healer correct? She could help us!" Vincent's voice rose and rose in the hopes of the male would agree to help, but at what cost would getting themselves roped into the lives of the witches help them in anyway.

"Vincent-"Dacian was cut short once more by Archer's soft voice flowing through his ear's.

"Dacian, she can help, just call Caleb." It wasn't a demand more like a statement, but there was something underlying in the tone, like he was knew that Dacian couldn't call upon the witches, what could the witches offer? They would like and prod the poor boy until he was dead. Witches couldn't help him with the wolvesbane they all knew that. Just as the words were going to escape Dacian's mouth in an outstanding no Aiden screamed once more. A member of his brotherhood was clutching himself into a tight ball as if to help shield him from the pain coursing through his veins. He knew as a king he couldn’t let this go on. As his brother he had to do everything in his power to protect him. So he did what he thought he never was going to do. 

Dacian grabbed his phone, dialing Caleb's number and hoping to the god's that he answered and could help.

* * *

There was something about the way the three in front of her acted, the sibling bond that she wished she still had. Their voices created a soft melody in her house as Ava danced around her two brother's. They were wrapped around her little finger as she recited some spell's her song birds chirping as they followed her. The two men simply stared at their sister with love and adoration in their eye's, they were a family and Aislin could feel the pain in her chest from wishing she could have what they had.

Finger's grabbed the tea pot off the stove and simply walked back to the table all three of them sat at, a soft smile passing over her lip's as she watched the black haired girl chirp loudly at her two brother's about nothing and the world all at once.

"Have you noticed there are move wolves around? Some of them opened a store next door to us. Do you think we should go say hi tomorrow morning. Right Aislin?" Her voice was rushed as if she was second guessing herself in meeting new people, she was the love of everyone but Ava herself was never confident when meeting knew people.

"I don't think that would be wise sister" Caleb's gray colored eye's open's met Aislin's whiskey colored ones as if asking for help, Aislin just like Ava's brother was weak against the girl. Aislin felt such a deep connection with the girl, of course her sapphire blue eye's bore into Aislin's like it was life or death to meet the wolves next door. Snicker's came from the male on the left side of Ava, Jackson's jade eye's swirling with mirth knowing just how hard it was to resist his sister, knowing Aislin would fail at saying no just like they all do.

"Just for a couple minutes' tomorrow Ava, we still have work to do in breaking the curses and making sure we have proper stock of things." A soft smile crossed Aislin's face as Ava simply jumped up and down, just as she was about to reply a shrill sounded through the apartment as they all glanced at Caleb. It was a rule they all had, no phones at 'family night' as Ava called it. 

Aislin didn’t understand how this started. How once a couple weeks Caleb would show up with food and his siblings if Jackson wasn’t with her and they would have a family dinner before leaving. Of course-Caleb and her had discussions over the Blood King and other things but that wasn’t something that Ava had to know about nor Jackson not yet anyway. 

Aislin didn't want to be rude, while this was her time with them. The fact that whoever was on the other side of the phone needed something right this moment, this late at night. She knew it was serious.

Still she didn't say much, three pairs of eye's landed on to Caleb as he glanced at the phone in his hand, a crease coming between his eye's as if he was thinking hard at who was calling.

"Take it Caleb, it's important." Aislin could feel it, the person on the other side needed to talk to the male, it was almost as if it was life and death and Aislin couldn't help but feel the sparks of magic float around the air between the four of them. Something was going to change their lives for the best after this phone call, well she hoped it was going to change their lives. She had spent day's preparing for the last face off that she would have with Declan. 

Not that anyone knew what she had set in motion, that would be a discussion for another time. To let Ava know of the rules of things in case she didn’t come back. 

However in this moment she wanted to know there was something of goodness coming out of it all this fighting. If Caleb could help someone Aislin wanted to be apart of it. Just this once.

Caleb gave a little nod as he stood up a gruff answer coming from the male as he walked away onto the balcony to take the call.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jackson's voice was quite as he leaned towards Aislin, Ava was watching her brother with a curiosity that Aislin knew all too well, it was something that she was on the receiving end so many times.

"I have a feeling that it's actually good Jackson, maybe the god's will grace Ava tonight." Curling her feet up onto the chair as she leaned into Jackson, his arm throwing over the back of the chair as she did so. In moment's like these she allowed herself to revel in the warmth that Jackson shared with her. He was never one to push her if she didn't want to answer him, it was a pact they had with each other, hidden moments from the other two that Aislin needed. She was alone, Jackson was the only one she trusted enough to sleep next to, who she allowed to see the nightmares and terrors of the world she came from, if only for a quick moment so he understood.

"I hope not, I couldn't handle her finding someone, Caleb would rip their throat out I don't think we need that." Jackson's voice drifted over her head, still quite so his sister couldn't hear them. Ava had since opted to wander towards the balcony to watch her brother talk on the phone in a hushed voice.

"Aislin what about us?" He spoke to her softly, his eye's moving on the contours of her face. He was committing it all to memory. He knew who was on the other side of the phone, his gut feeling telling him who it was, only when he felt the way she turned a little to look at him he was at a loss for word's.

"Jackson, you will find your mate and I do not wish for you to have to leave her because you feel something for me when we both know it's lust." Her voice rose as if she was trying to tell him something, she was, she was trying to be nice about it. While she of course could pretend that someone wasn't her mate, she knew when Jackson found his he would leave her. He had been talking about this for a very long time.

"You are my mate." His finger's pulled her face towards him as he kissed her, it was soft and gentle, not at all pushing. However he needed to make sure Aislin understood, she was his love, his mate. He wasn't about to give her up. Aislin was going to say something but she instead gripped onto his shirt, pulling her face into his neck for a moment. She allowed herself to believe she could be happy with Jackson, that they where not in the middle of a war between witches and werewolves and that she wasn't helping the wolf side come out on top when was all said and done. Though she knew Jackson wasn't the type to want a white picket fence, she wasn't either. Maybe she could allow herself to be happy with him, together.

Only she felt Caleb's eye's on her, looking through the window with worry in those gray eye's as he was stunned momentarily. Aislin moved away from the warmth of Jackson for a moment leaning forward to grab the cup of tea, company was coming. Someone was hurt once more, Jackson's jade eye's followed her movements as she leaned back against the chair. He was hurt she moved away but the moment he saw Caleb's eye's looking at him with pure rage he knew something was up. Long where the pizza boxes discarded, now it was time to prepare for blood that would stain their fingers.

"Someone's hurt, they are coming this way." Tanned finger's gripped through her blonde hair as Aislin felt the male next to her give a curt nod, standing up. "Get the room ready, I think we might need restraints too." Unspoken was the words between them, if for a moment Aislin wondered if everything he was saying was true. If she was truly his mate could she mate him instead of Dacian? Though him traveling was something she would have to talk to him about, he traveled a lot. He would never tell her where though. "Ava get your healing salves, someone's hurt." Before the response from the black haired girl could be had, Caleb came through the doors, worry spread across his face. The phone was thrown upon the table in haste as she felt Caleb's emotion's like a freight train.

"Not just anyone Aislin, Spitfire-Aiden was hurt." Aislin stared at Caleb, whiskey eye's filling with worry and hatred as he said the name, she hoped to never see those males again, fate had other plans. Fate always had other plans for her, she knew she should think anything different. Connected, they all where connected, red string of fate.

"The Bloodhood." Came her silent reply as she stood up, setting her tea cup down and walked towards the stair case that would lead her into the room with the black door. "Grab the book Caleb and meet them at the door, they are almost here." The pull she felt, she felt it the moment the male was hurt and it only grew stronger as they came closer to her little shop.

Aislin could always feel Dacian when he was close, the tingling in her fingers. The way her magic called out to him, to be near him again. It was like a drug to her that she couldn’t have. It wasn’t right, she needed to say what she needed to say to make sure she didn’t mate him. That however could wait for now. 

"Ava, now! Go get the salves. This will not be a pretty night." Before she had a chance to say anything else, the door opened, Caleb stood at the front of the store at the 7 men standing in her little shop. Blood dropping to the floor as they held Aiden in their hand's. All eye's trained on the blonde haired girl standing in front of the black door, shock and worry littered most of their eye's.   
  


All knew who she was, she knew that. She also felt the way they wanted to bow. Pride in all of them, she tried to hide it as she stared back. Unwavering and emotionless. This was going to be harder then she thought when her eyes landed on Dacian. 

Dacian's eye's glowed, the grass green eye's watching her every move. From the moment he stepped inside the store. It was like he knew she was there. A spark of magic in the air, Aislin's whiskey eye's watching Dacian for a moment, before looking to the male beside her. It was rare for anyone to touch her in general without permission, Jackson the same, so when his hand gripped her shoulder's, quickly as if something compelled him to do it. It threw her off guard. However, the feeling of all eyes on her made her just a little nervous. So she did relax at the touch, a rush of comfort that made Dacian's eye's snap to Jack and a growl, a snarl came from his lip's.

Mine

The word simply rang out in his head, his whole body felt the pull towards the blonde haired girl, Aislin, she was his. She was gorgeous standing there. Blonde hair cascading down her back, whiskey eyes looking at him. She wore a long shirt that was enough to cover her, something about the way her curves were accented in that shirt made him want to trace them. He knew, in that moment he would protect her at all costs. He remembered her during the mate ball, how beautiful she looked then compared to now. How beautiful she looked the day she was in the room healing him. It all made sense now. She was his mate, he was going to make sure he protected her against anything and everything. He reminded himself to say sorry to Cas and Nik as he called them liars and they where anything but that. 

"Black Mage help us. He's hurt bad." Vincent's voice floated over Dacian as he tore his eyes away from the male touching Aislin, why was he touching her so familiar? Then he realized exactly who it was standing there. Jackson was holding onto his mate, kissing her head as she relaxed into his arm's like she was at home with him. He couldn't understand why she was standing so close to him, then he realized all the times Jackson had mentioned her, he knew Aislin was his mate.

Jackson has and was sleeping with his mate. Knowing Aislin was his mate! Knowing she was the Luna! 

He could rip the other apart limb from limb and as the growl erupted from his lip's he knew he would rip the other apart if no one stepped in.

"Do not growl at me." Snapping her head up she gave a nod to the males standing in her shop, blood was getting on her floor and she did not want to clean any more of it up than she was going to have to. "Jackson, go get Ava and the book." Aislin noticed the male staring at another from across the room, his jade green eye's glaring as if he was mad at someone.

"Jackson!" Her voice apparently got to him and he gave a gruff noise back in response at her before walking up the steps towards her bedroom. He was the only one she could trust to get the book at this point. There was a burning sensation coming across her skin, she could feel eyes plastered to her back. For some reason this unnerved her, she was used to people staring, but there was something about the stares that made her feel something she didn't wish to feel again.

Safe.

Home.

Love.

Pride.

Tanned fingers flew out and opened the black door, the smell of blood worsening as the door clanged against the metal hinges that held it on its tracks. Spinning around, she faced the male who first spoke, his icy blue eye's piercing her like a blade, as if there was some warning she didn't know about.

"Bring him into the room. Caleb tie him down. Wolfsbaine is going to take a while to get out and I don't want him thrashing around." The male stared at her for a moment as if wondering what she was going to do to his brother.

"Now! You want him to die while you stand out here and gawk at me then leave! I will be happy to allow him to die." Aislin's words came out harsher than she would have liked to, all the eyes upon her frayed her nerves to no end. Wolfsbaine was a hard enough thing to deal with without the feeling of every male in the room wishing to kill her. As if sensing her pain Jackson came up behind her, a soft hand on her hip guiding her towards the door as he held a black book in his hands.

"Here's the book." His voice flowed into her system and she grabbed it, allowing the pages to flutter in her hands as if it was finding the right passage for her. The book warmed at the simple touch of her tanned digits to the blood-red leather cover's. She could feel the nerves flow away, her own body becoming a tuning fork to the magic flowing all around them.

Blonde locks quickly whipped in a fury around her and her features, she could still feel eyes all over her, this time it didn't phase her. What did was when a growl tore throughout the room, Aislin's whiskey eyes glowed the color of blooming lavender flowers as they snapped upwards towards the male who had yet to move from his spot. He was staring down Jackson as if he was a Rouge, as if he was the demon that he needed to fight. Jackson simply glanced at the male, emotions swirling in the jade green eyes as if the men were having a silent conversation she wasn't attuned to. She didn't wish to be, the magic flowing through her body was something she needed to pay more attention to, not to males fighting over something. Last thing she wanted to do was loose a member of the Bloodhood because she was too focused on the pissing match between two males. 

"Dacian, you should calm down." Aislin’s whiskey orbs floated over to the male whose hand was on her mates shoulder, the grip was hard, he must be his second in command. Unbroken moment was shared between the two of them. A moment she wasn’t sure she should be focusing on. 

Instead what she noticed was the way the swirled and markings against his skin seemed too swirl lavender calling out for her to touch them. She knew it was her brothers handy work, she could feel it. Yet it wasn’t his, he was born with it wasn’t he? She didn’t have time to sort out this mess. She needed to focus on the wolf bleeding out. 

Before she could say anything Dacian stormed out of the room, leaving Aislin to stand there stunned for a moment, the anger pushing through the room was something she never felt in her life. Even through the magic, even through the smell of blood, she felt the emotion of rage flow through her.

"Excuse him. He can't keep his shit together tonight." The carefree tone floated through the air as an undertone of apologies was littered through it.

"I am Galen-" Before Galen could say another word Aislin cut him off, her left hand silencing him as she brought it up. She missed the power of the book filling her, it was like a soft whisper, giving herself back over to the darkness she placed her hand back against the cover of the book. An involuntary shiver coursed across tanned skin as her eyes glowed violet once more, her voice rocking out through the room.

"Tranquil Prince I know of you. No need to introduce yourself." A flash of something crossed of the gray blue eyes of Galen before she turned around to look into the room of the 4 other men holding down their pack member.

"I know all of you and I am here to help. You all did a good job bringing him here. I’ll save him even if it cost me my life." She took a step into the room, Ava coming in close behind her as Jackson stared at Galen, his arms crossing over his chest as if to tell the wolf he wasn't going inside of the room. All men tensed up at this action, whether it was her coming towards them or the fact of Jackson was staring them down as if they were going to harm Aislin, she would never be sure.

She, however, was not letting another wolf into the room with them, it would spell death for everyone. The book's call to her was something she couldn't deny any longer, fuck pleasantries from this band of Wolves, she needed to do her work.

"All wolves out of the room! I don't need the rest of you dying from the wolfsbane. Or attacking anyone because someone can't fucking pay attention." Her voice shattered the world around the males as they piled out, running from the room as if she would burn them to the ground. With that the door was slammed shut, black tendrils sucking back into the room as a scream was heard the process already beginning. The room filling with the smell of black magic, blood and wolvesbane.

* * *

Dacian paced around in front of the doors, his mind kept floating back to the blonde haired girl behind the black door, the way her eyes had this hint of red in them, how had he not noticed that before? The way her hair curled at the ends and around those hips as if hugging them. He groaned, those hips would be the death of him, although he didn't see her walk. That would kill him. He could feel that she would put him in a trance from simply watching them sway as she walked.

Then, as if something shattered, he simply stopped his pace as fear washed over him. Aislin was his mate. The Black Mage was the one he was destined to be with. How did he not notice it before during the ball. How did he not piece together everything in the centuries that screamed out Aislin was his mate. The wolves had been right the other night. Aislin was their Luna even if Dacian was unaware of it at the time. Now he was more worried than anything. This couldn't be happening, after all Aislin was EVIL. Or was she?

She always took the time to heal his wolves. The two boys from the other night, even Aiden now. Yet how come she was evil? How come all of a sudden she decided to show her true colors? Was she using them all to get what she wanted? Maybe she was using a spell over him so that she could make sure the Rouges were able to sneak younger wolves away to change them. His wolf growled at the aspect of his own mate using him. He would have to ask Caleb if magic could have been used on him for the sake of getting close to him. He didn't believe it though, at least he didn't want to believe it.

An earth shattering scream came from the brick building he was standing outside of, he felt as if it could have been him, or his friend inside enduring his Mate's magic. Caleb had told him to come to The shop, he had known what he was getting into. Yet something at the back of his mind told him everything would be okay. That this wasn't a curse set upon him to love her that it was real. Or maybe that was the mate bond. Even if the screams grew louder he would trust Aislin was doing her job.

Galen took this moment to come outside, another scream ripping through the door as he stepped out, his face slightly grim until he caught the look on Dacian's, the fear racing over the features, the wide eye's in realization of what was going on. The pale futures now flipped up to a smug look. They all could feel it though, as soon as the two locked eye's, the Luna was known to them, all of them if having been anything lesser than what they were would have bowed to her that moment but this is a whole different subject, a touchy matter.

"So Dacian anything you wanna tell me about that interaction back there?" Dacian knew Galen knew what was going on, the Blood King had found his mate, it being none other than The Black Mage happened to be an interesting turn of events. Mostly because of Jackson, that seemed to be holding onto Aislin like she was his life line. They had to be lovers, or something of the sort which would kill his friend, but not until he at least had some fun with it. Not that he meant harm it was just the first person to find their mate. Most assumed they didn’t have one. 

"Shut up Galen! Aiden is hurt we should be focusing on that." He snapped at his second in command, feeling dread wash over him for a moment as the male looked at him with a wide grin.

"I know yet you are focusing on the witch and Jackson standing next to her, I wonder if he's her boyfriend. They seemed pretty close." It was a knowing smile, a playful one that Dacian had seen so many times before, Galen was prodding Dacian, trying to bring out something Dacian was sure he wanted to stay hidden.

Yet for a moment, he couldn't help but wonder what was between the two. The way her shoulder's seemed to relax as he came up to her, the way she smelled of him and he smelled of her. God her smell, it was like fresh fallen rain with a mixture of lavender and sugar cookies, freshly baked no less. God he hated knowing Jackson had her smell all over him. He smelled rancid like death and decay. He didn't like the smell of him all over her. The two scents clashed so much that he was unsure if they really meant to go together.

Yet it seemed to be his fault, he should have known that alluring smell was Aislins. If she was sleeping with him that would make sense why he was so smug. He knew sometimes witches mates people they had slept with, what if Aislin had already mated Jackson? Now Dacian was in panic thinking his mate was with another. Galen on the other hand, had been watching the male think with knowing gray blue eyes waiting for the other to snap. Instead a growl came up from Dacian's chest as his head whipped up to Galen.

"She wouldn't be with someone like him. He smells like death." His wolf didn't like the fact she was hanging on him, the way Jackson's eyes had glared back at Dacian like he knew, like he knew she was Dacian's mate but he wasn't going to give her up.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Caleb told me before that she was sleeping with-" Before the word left Galen's mouth, Dacian shoved his second in command up against the wall, the wolf not liking the male to even finished that sentence.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Galen! She is mine!" That knowing look passed over Galen's face again before he shoved Dacian off of him, knowing the other was just understanding what he had said. The wolf was the worst in all of them, the possessive nature in wanting their mate. This was different, this was the Black Mage. She was dangerous, she is what the wolves told their little children about to scare them into going to bed at night. She was the boogie man when the Rouges were not enough to scare people. Yet here she was, saving one of them, her mates brother in arms, her own brother if she decided to be Luna. Something about this was as if Fate were laughing at all of them. He knew though the more he thought about it that it made sense. Mate two of the most powerful beings to help get rid of something more evil than Aislin herself. Rouges.

"I know Dacian, calm down." The tattoos curling around his Alpha's skin simply glowed lavender for a moment before both males smelled Aislin's scent between them. It was mixed with Dacian's own smell, the woodsy smell that both males knew what it meant, mates.   
  
That was new. The markings had never smelled, then again Galen supposed it was whatever magic was in them starting to form and evolve. 

"Dacian maybe you should uh- "Galen was at a loss for words before he grimaced, his Alpha leaning against the wall, breathing labored as if he just got done fighting Rouges. 

Dacian wasn't sure if it was a curse or if it was something amazing. Either way he took deep breaths full of her scent allowing it to calm him down.

"Why don't I go grab Caleb?" It was the simplest of word's that made Dacian snap his head up, grass green eye's boring into the gray blue ones in front of him. He didn't want the male to come out here leaving his brother alone in the room with his mate and that stupid other male, no, someone had to keep an eye on them.

As if on cue, the sweet smell of Aislin drifted between the two male's once more. Only this time it was just her scent as if she would appear in front of them not through the markings. Soon as the door opened, his brothers following out the black haired male that had Aislin's scent all over him, and Caleb. His body relaxed, as if she was the key to his feeling of, what was he feeling.

Home.

Security.

Love.

Calm.

He didn't know what to do with his emotions, he was supposed to be emotionless, he was supposed to be the leader, supposed to not fall in love with the Black Mage. He was supposed to fall in love with a girl from some pack somewhere and mate her and give her family children, fall in love. Yet here he was, looking for the female, whose scent filled his nose but could not find her, like he was a dying man in a desert and she was a body of water.

"Aislin said Aiden needed to rest up. She was able to pull the Wolfsbaine from his system but it's all up to him now, he decides if he lives or dies." Dacian's grass green eyes stopped searching for the female, the feeling of unease settled over him as he couldn't find her.

"She is resting Dacian, pulling the wolfsbaine from Aiden's system took a lot out of her, she had already used her magic earlier in the night." Caleb gave an explanation much to Jackson's dismay, and Jackson simply huffed in response. His arms were crossed over his chest at the explanation that his brother gave, they owed the wolves nothing, no explanation to where Aislin was. Jackson wasn't going to give Aislin up to them.

"The Alpha doesn't need to know about her life, he got what he wanted, he can take the wolf and leave." Jackson spat out at Dacian, hatred in his jade eye's, he hated Dacian, hated him for ruining their family time, his time with Aislin. He hated Dacian for being her true mate when he knew that he could never have Aislin that way. God did he want her that way. Dacian was in the way of that.

"Besides she used her magic because we where fucking each other on the front of the shop." Jackson was smug as he spoke the words, though it was the wrong thing to state, the wolves around him went and lunged at him as if they would rip him apart. Dacian's growl hit him square in the chest as if attempting to push him back and kill him with a look. Before anyone could do anything. Ava's voice came from the doorway.

"Caleb-"Ava stood there, her black hair flowing through the wind as she looked at both of her brothers, worrying crossed over her expression. "Aislin is looking for Jackson, she said..Uh." Her sapphire eye's glided over the men standing in front of the store shop, a slight uneasy feeling filling her body as she glanced at one male standing the closest to her. The forest green eyes that stared at her widened slightly, Liam. She recongized him as the male that looked like he was going to tell her something when they where at her house. She had felt as if she was connected to him in a different way, though her eye's quickly snapped to Caleb's.

"Go on Ava, tell us." His voice was soothing as it always was, but there was something hidden in there that she could recognize as, dare she say it, amusement; Caleb was never amused. Swallowing she glanced towards Jackson, biting her bottom lip.

"Aislin is asking for you, she is in, uh, in need of your services." The words came on rushed as she looked away a slight blush covering her cheeks, Dacian didn't like the sound of that.

"She is mine! He will not go to her!" Dacian's growl came from out of nowhere, Jackson was unable to move much farther up when all 5 men, minus Caleb grabbed onto his arm's, or stood around him blocking him.

"Dacian, may I remind you that you are on Ms. Aislin's ground, she needs Jackson at this moment, please allow him to go." Caleb's words floated through all the males standing there, Jackson simply smirked looking triumphant as the rest looked at Caleb like he was crazy.

"She will die tonight if he does not go to her." All 5 males simply took a step away from the male, not willing to let their Luna die, even if they had to hold back Dacian, he needed her as much as she would need him in the upcoming days. Dacian looked betrayed for a moment, Caleb nodded towards his brother as he simply walked into the store, Ava quickly putting herself between Caleb and Dacian.

"Please Dacian, you don't understand, Caleb is right. Aislin and Jackson, they have a bond." Ava's words floated through the air, making an even tense situation turning tenser. Dacian simply growled at her, causing Liam to move closer.

"Dacian." Liam's word's flowed over Ava like a calming water and she sought him out, her fingers grabbing onto his arm for security without realizing.

"Dacian stand down away from my sister. She is correct in doing so. Aislin's brother cursed her, after she is to use her magic on his customers to remove their curses, she has to use blood magic along with taking another's life force willingly. Only way to do that is for her to have sex with someone who is willing to risk their life in saving her's. The process takes a couple hours normally; this time it might take days for her to get her strength back. Now you understand why Jackson has to go in there. The connection they have makes the passing of life force easier. Plus being black magic she has to use, blood is involved. We can't have you bleeding to death." The word's left Caleb's mouth and Dacian's shoulders dropped, causing him to growl at no one in particular.

"Why not me? I am her mate." His words were hurt, accusatory towards the male in front of him. Was he not good enough? Was he not strong enough to heal his mate? She was his, that had to account for something.

"She does not know that. She does not know what a mate is, she chose Jackson because she holds no attachment to him other than her body. After what her brother did to her, I am sure she could never love another again. Allow a couple days for your friend to heal and then come back Dacian, she should be well enough then." Caleb's words cut Dacian like a knife down to his core, she didn't know about mates, she didn't love Jackson, she didn't want someone to love her. He would be left alone because his own mate didn't want him. His own mate didn't want to be loved by anyone. Fate had a funny way of showing him that after all this time, he could love, that he was ready to love. Yet Fate gave him someone who didn't wish to love.

Ava's face showed something though, a confusion as she knew her brother knew that Aislin knew. Was this his way of trying too break them up? Ava chose not to say anything but simply hold onto Liam's hand so that he wouldn't leave her alone with all these angry wolves. Liam responded with pulling her against the back of his chest, he was going to protect her with his life.

"Fine, I will come back then." He nodded towards the direction of Caleb, letting the male know that he would be back. He had to pick his family, he would never leave Aiden behind, but he wanted to see Aislin again, however long he had to wait, he would make her his. He would make sure that she understood he would never, ever hurt her.

He would always love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they met properly sorta.


End file.
